Unpleged Oaths
by Bella Rae
Summary: You think Romeo and Juliet had problems? You haven't seen anything until you hear what Sesshoumaru and I've gone through... My name is Kagome, and let me just say that love aiin't all huggs and roses. -Sequal posted on my profile...
1. Prologue

Prologue

Prologue

7/14

"What the parents don't know won't hurt them." That's the main quote of a lot of teenagers, me included. The philosophy fits pretty well when you're talking to someone you know your parents won't approve of. That's my situation. My parents don't approve of me talking to this boy I talk to because he's two years and a couple months older than me. He just turned eighteen two months ago or so. He may be older than me, and mature in ways that I could only describe from observation and not actual feeling, but he will always remain the sweetest, most honest, and realest guy I've ever met and I must say, I truly love him.

I know you're all thinking, "You're only fifteen, you can't be in love!" Well you couldn't be more wrong. If you felt what I'm feeling right now, you wouldn't be saying, or even thinking that. It may not be the same type of love that grown folks feel, but I aiin't grown yet, you can't expect me to love like a grown woman when I'm not one yet. But in my opinion, teenage love for a teenager is just as strong as grown folks love for a grown person.

I'll try to explain how I feel… it's kinda hard though, where do I even begin with this…?

What I feel for him is the strongest thing I've ever felt in my young life. People think hate is a strong emotion? Please, try love. The feeling is so strong that it scares me sometimes because the question isn't "What **will** I do for him?" The question is really, "What will I **not** do for him?" And that's not a very long list.

Even though there are things about him that drive me absolutely crazy, I wouldn't change him for the world, and that's a fact, because even the most subtle of changes would make him less than what he is, and I would never want to make him less than he is…

Before I get ahead of myself, let me start with the basics; I'm Kagome Tenshi Higurashi, KT for short. I'm almost sixteen, mixed with American and Japanese, with ocean blue eyes, pale skin, long black hair, and a bright smile. I love to read and write, making English my favorite subject, hate math and science with a passion, and love to sing, and I'm good at it.

I sincerely hope that this will last…

I closed the diary with a snap and stuck it in my pocket. I remember when I wrote that… It was so many years ago, but I was not so different than I am now.

I was fifteen, as I'd stated, almost sixteen, and it was on a night I couldn't forget even if I'd tried. I was brash, reckless, and downright foolish. But also determined, loyal, and the most caring person you could ever meet… I'd snuck to go see the boy in question multiple times by that point, and he'd actually come to see me a couple days after for my birthday. July 17th. I remember being kind of disappointed that I'd missed his birthday, May 7th, and made sure to be there for his next birthday. I'm actually surprised we never got caught. That was more than enough proof for the both of us that Fate itself wanted us to be together… although he never said it like that, with his damned pride and all. And then when I was seventeen, about to graduate, and at the brink of telling my parents everything about me and him that we'd been hiding for years when things went horribly wrong… so wrong that they seemed almost irreversible… but then again, I guess they were irreversible, but not as bad as I'd thought. And yet still bad enough…

Random question…

When you hear the term "Star Crossed Lovers," usually you think of Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet, __right? I guess that's an accurate and sensible thought, considering that the phrase was created to describe Romeo and Juliet's unlucky relationship. A love not favored by the stars. But I wonder, can it be used to describe other's relationships which seem almost as unluckily? _

_I believe so. _

_Say __Romeo and Juliet__ was happening in this century. Then the problem would most likely be their age difference. Juliet was about fourteen in the play, and Romeo was about sixteen; two years apart. We can also throw in that they lived far apart to make up for the family dispute. And if you want to make things really dramatic, let's say Romeo had an older brother, who was in a gang. _

_Is that dramatic enough for you? We'll I went through all this before. To get to a point of peace was about as easy as getting to hell and back, and I was on the brink of giving up on everything we'd worked for just to take the easy way out more than once. But love does strange things to you, and all he'd ever have to do was hold me close and whisper that everything was going to be ok, and that I just had to hold on, and I would relax._

Life is unexpected, things can be going wonderfully and then all of a sudden your world can be turned upside down when you least would expect it…


	2. Chapter 1 revised

Chapter 1

Rain pelted my body, unforgiving, as I drove swiftly through the puddles on the freeway from San Jose, creating small waves that crashed down just as surely as my world was crashing inside my mind. The dark brown hair that had escaped from underneath my green and silver helmet was whipping around my shoulders and back, which were protected by a black and green leather jacket. I hardly noticed my surroundings; I hardly noticed anything; the rain or the wind that was thrashing about me. My thoughts blocked out everything except for the almost black road. Driving the bike was second nature to me now.

_This can't be happening to me_. I thought as I pushed harder on the gas of my green, silver, and black Suzuki motorcycle, trying not to think about the person who helped me learn how to drive it in the first place. _It can't be true…I don't know what I'll do if it's true…_ Revving the bike up and accidentally popping a small wheelie, I pushed it to go faster; knowing in my heart, and in my mind as well, that what waited for me at the end of the road could, and most likely would, drastically alter my future, for the better or worse, I wouldn't know which one until I reached my destination.

Swinging into an empty parking space in front of the white building with practiced ease, I yanked the helmet off my head, locking it to the bike, climbing quickly off and jerking the keys from the ignition, all in the course of a few seconds. I turned on my heel and rushed inside, my hair a chocolate curtain behind me, and my wet jeans rubbing uncomfortably against my legs.

"I'm here to see Sesshoumaru Taisho." I said to the receptionist, breathless and near tears.

"Are you family?" She asked, sounding bored. I wanted to reach across this desk and strangle her for her blatant disrespect of me. Here I was, terrified that someone I loved could possibly be dying, and the stupid receptionist had the nerve to sound bored and disinterested. However, before I was given the chance to act upon my impulses, Sesshou's cousin Miroku ran into the room, his girlfriend, and my best friend, Sango Taijia, and Sesshou's best friend Yasha right at his heels.

"Kagome!" Sango cried hugging me, then quickly receding at the wetness of my clothes. "Girl, you're soaked."

"Thank you Dr. Obvious. Can I see Sess now?" I asked, turning to Roku. He nodded, a slight smile on his face, knowing that I truly cared for his younger cousin.

"Wassup youngin." Yasha said, patting my shoulder understandingly. Yasha huge. Not huge like fat. Huge like muscular, and very, very tall. "How you holdin up?"

"Ok. I'll be better once I see Sess."

"No you won't." He muttered, so quiet I don't think I was meant to hear it.

What brought me to this hospital, hours away from home, is someone I'm not sure I could live without. I know I know, you hear this a lot from psycho girls about their boyfriends, but I'm not crazy, and he's not my boyfriend. Not in the normal sense of the word. Almost nothing about our relationship is normal… He helped me through the hardest part of my life. He's my light when everything around me seems drenched in darkness. Sesshoumaru Taisho… He's a little older than me, two years and a couple months, nothing major. At least, I don't think so. My father thinks otherwise. He thinks Sess is a good kid, but too old for me. He just turned twenty about three weeks or so ago. I'd received a call from Sango that morning…

_I reached down into my pocket with practiced ease without even looking down, hitting a button on my cell phone to stop the vibrating that was distracting me from my math class. I would check it after my classes, when I knew I could go home and would have almost unlimited time. _

_The day came quickly to an end, and since I generally hung out alone at the college, it was fairly easy to get away from everyone to call my voicemail. I waved at the few people I knew, seeing their faces but not fully processing who they were. I was highly distracted and worried. Sango almost never called me during the day, she knew I had class and needed to concentrate, so saved her calls for after five, when she knew I was at home. I finally got to the parking lot and headed towards my baby, a beautiful silver, black, and green Suzuki motorcycle. The lot was empty so I used that time to call my voicemail. "Please enter your pass-code..." The automated voice said in my ear. I hit the correct buttons, 1707, mine and Sesshou's birthdays, and listened as the message played in my ear still walking,_

"_Kagome! Oh my goodness girl, I know I'm not supposed to call you during the day but this couldn't wait; Sesshoumaru got jumped, he's in the hospital right now and I think you should come see him…"_

_I didn't hear anything else the message said… Four words had stood out to me, 'he's in the hospital…' _

_My world was collapsing; I had to get to him… I had to see him… My heart pumped faster and faster in my chest as fear rose in my stomach at an alarming rate. Sesshoumaru was in the hospital and I was not there… I had to be there, I felt it, and I would not deny my instincts or my heart, no matter how much it would hurt me to see him as he was…I ran through the parking lot, shoved my helmet on my head as I hopped on my bike, and raced home, thinking of some kind of excuse to give my parents._

I was silent as Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango led me to his room, making sure I knew where to go when I returned later, remembering every twist and turn we made and storing it away for when I'd need to know it. I smiled to myself, observing Sango and Miroku. They were completely perfect together. I never heard of them arguing, they did everything together, and loved each other unconditionally. It'd only been two years, but I was confident that the two of them would get married… I hoped Sess and I could be like that forever. I felt pride in knowing that I brought these two together. _I'd better be the maid of honor at the wedding…'_ I thought to myself silently with a wry smile.

Roku entered a room numbered 1707, Sango and Yasha right behind him. I tried not to think of the irony in the room number as I paused at the door, hesitant to enter now. Afraid of what I might see. Would he be awake and waiting for me as I hoped? Would his body be mangled and slashed…? I shuddered at the thought. Sango and Miroku came back and held their hands out for me. I grabbed both of them with mine and allowed them to lead me inside. I felt like a baby just learning to walk, being led around by her parents for stability and support. It's probably what I looked like too, with my wide, unsure eyes… I took the support unknowingly given and took a deep breath, trying to prepare myself for what I knew I could truly not be ready for. They pulled me to the back of the room where I was met with a sight that literally crippled me. I started to fall to my knees allowing a sob to escape my throat as Yasha caught me around my waist, taking back my hands and covering my mouth with them to stop the scream that threatened to erupt from it.

"My baby, my baby." Those were the only coherent words that I was able to say as I buried my face in Yasha's chest, clenching my eyes trying to get the sight out of my head, but the painful sight was burned clear as day in my mind.

Sesshou's smooth pale skin was almost completely hidden by purple bruises and festering cuts in all sizes. His left eye was blue, turning purple, and he had stitches from the outside of his right eye to the base of his jawbone. His long hair had patches of crust where blood had dried and matted it. There were bandages all down his arms. I was afraid to see his abdomen, knowing that there was sure to be more of the same.

Sango came to stand next to me and Yasha and pulled me from him into her arms, allowing me to cry on her shoulder, tears leaking from her own eyes as she stroked my hair soothingly.

"Who did this?" She asked quietly for my sake, sounding pained.

I wondered the same thing. Sesshou was well liked among most people. Who would do this to him? Roku hesitated to answer, so Yasha did.

"It was that group of crips that have been buggin him for the past few weeks."

"What're you talking about?" I asked slowly. I blanched at the thought of my baby being bothered by a group of gang members. He was too good for that mess.

"There've been a couple of crips bugging Sesshu lately. He didn't want to worry you, so he didn't say nothin, but that's why he's been distant." Roku said quietly.

"It's not you." Sango said voicing my earlier concerns.

"Why would they do this to him?" I asked, my voice cracking in pain and anguish.

"To get to me…" Roku hissed angrily. "They know how far I'll go to protect my cousin, so they attacked him to draw me out."

Sango seemed to be debating on whether to ask the question both of us were wondering, so I asked for her sake, as she'd asked a question for mine.

"What're you gon' do now?"

"Me and Yasha are gon' bust up their safe house; I know where it's at." He said looking down, contemplating what was to come.

"I'm coming with you guys." I said firmly, glaring, showing him that I was in no mood to argue and silently daring him to try and stop me. I am, have always been, and always will be, a determined girl. Once I decide I want something or want to do something, almost nothing and no one can change my mind. Roku, Sango, and Sesshou all knew that. Roku looked into my determined eyes and knew there was no stopping me. But he looked at Sango next, silently asking if that was a good idea.

"Hell no." Yasha said before Roku could answer. "Sess would have a fit if we let you come, you're staying with Sango and Kikyo." He said. Kikyo was his girlfriend. They'd been goin steady for about two years. She was a pretty pale skinned girl with chocolate brown eyes and waist length ebony colored straight hair.

"There's no way in hell I'm staying out of this. I'll find a way to go even if it means stowing away or following on my bike. You can't keep me out of this, Yasha. Sesshou is my _everything_, and those bastards tried to take him from me. I _refuse_ to sit at home and wait for you two to come back."

The room was silent as Yasha looked at Miroku and Sango trying to figure out what to do.

"You can watch our backs then." Yasha said after a while. I began to protest but he cut me off, "You're coming still, and you get to help, but you're not coming up to the place with us. We actually need someone to watch our backs, so your job is important." He looked at Isaac to make sure that was acceptable. He had some say, but sine Roku was Sesshou's cousin, technically Sess would take his say so over Yasha's.

Roku was quiet for a while before he finally answered, "He's gonna kill us for this when he wakes up…" He muttered, giving me a look that said clearly, 'Alright you can come but don't blame me when your boyfriend comes after us…'

I smirked to myself, silently happy that my mom thought girls should be taught the same things as boys and had taught me how to shoot a gun at the early age of eleven. My uncles thought she was twisted but now I thank her for it. She always said I might need to know it someday. Maybe she thought I was going to be paranoid about living alone like she was… Ultimately, her teaching me how to shoot a gun was what caused my uncles and aunties to have the courts move me in with my dad, they thought she was crazy, but by that time the damage was done, I already knew how to use one.

I looked at Sess and allowed the tears to race from my sad and yet hate filled eyes and down my solemn face. The people who did this to him would pay. I would be sure of that if it was the last thing I ever did in this life.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I pulled up to my house Sunday afternoon depressed and I was not looking forward to trying to act happy to hide where I'd been for the weekend. I tugged off my leather riding jacket as I walked inside; silently thinking that maybe I should've just told my parents the truth, so I wouldn't even need the pretenses.

"I'm home!" I called. There was no answer; nobody was there.

_Thank God_. I thought to myself walking into my room, plopping, face first, onto my bed, and allowing the tears to flow once more. I'd cried all weekend at Sesshoumaru's bed-side. He was in a coma and wouldn't wake up. The doctors informed us that the last word he said before he drifted into unconsciousness was 'Gome.' My name… They thought that the easiest way to wake him up would be for me to talk to him, so that's what I'd been doing. I told him how my dad was driving me crazy, but not really in a bad way anymore, wondering out loud how my cousin Jaken was going to react to his being comatose, reading books and my texts out loud to him, my friend Ayame had been texting me along with my bestestest Kanna.

Aya's worried about me; I know it, because I called her, completely hysterical, after I saw Sesshou. She's also like my sister, I tell her everything. Sango had to take the phone from me and give it to Kikyo so she could calm me down. Inuyasha had to carry me to the car; they wouldn't let me drive the bike, so Kiki rode it home. I'm sure Aya told Kagura and Kanna, so they're probably worried about me too… And I'm positive that Aya and Sango have been talking about it… So basically, all my close friends are worried about me.

Anyways, I spoke to Sesshou about the most random things from the time I got to the hospital to the time I left, unless I was sleeping or going to the bathroom, neither of which I did very often; and he still wasn't awake. I didn't know what else to do…

I heard the door open, Jaken sigh and mutter something to himself. Jaken is tall, about six feet, and lanky with light skin and dark eyes. I pushed myself out of bed and ran up to him, throwing my arms around him, crying once more. I felt so weak at the moment; I didn't know what to do with myself, because I'm not normally so emotional. But then again, Sesshou did things like that to me… I shouldn't have been as surprised as I was…

"What's wrong 'Gome?" He asked running his fingertips through my hair, trying to calm me. It wasn't working as he'd hoped, I was still near hysterics. I could tell he was surprised too. I never get this emotional around anybody.

"Sess… Sess…" That's all I could get to escape my lips.

"What? What about Sess?" He asked, suddenly urgent. I couldn't blame him; Sess was his best friend after all. Tears filled my eyes and blinded me once more, running down my face as I spoke,

"Sesshou's in a coma. He got jumped Friday on his way home from work, right outside the apartment complex him, Inuyasha, Miroku, Kikyo and Sango live in by a group of crips that have been hastlin him for the last few weeks tryina get to Roku. The doctors don't know why he won't wake up and I've been up there all weekend talking to him because—"

"Kagome calm down." Jaken demanded as I was starting to ramble out of control. I was silent immediately. "How did you know 'bout this?"

"On Friday I got a call from Sango telling what'd happened. I've been up there with her, Kikyo, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sesshou all weekend…"

"What'd ur mom and dad say to that?" He asked, leading me to the couch and plopping on it. He pulled me down next to him. I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"They don't know. I told them I just went to Kagura's house all weekend because she thought her boyfriend Naraku gave her something and she wanted someone to go with her to get tested."

Jaken chuckled. "Nice."

I nodded and leaned against him. "This week is gonna be hell… Why can't it be the Friday again so I can go back? It's the last week of school, can't I just skip it?"

He laughed and rubbed my shoulder. "You already know the answer to that; I don't even know why you asked. It's just five days 'Leah. You'll survive."

I hesitated a while before whispering back to him, "But will he…?"

Jaken stayed silent, just as unsure as I was.

We fell asleep like that, him sleepy from work, and me from my stress filled weekend. I kept to myself that Inuyasha, Miroku and I were to invade the crips' safe house because I knew it would cause him to worry unnecessarily. He'd probably try to stop me, too, and that would just turn into an argument that would be pointless as well as irritating. I would be just fine, why bother worrying him?

I woke up in my bed to the sound of my fully charged cell phone ringing Monday morning and smiled. My brother Souta must've put me in my bed the night before. I got up, took a shower, threw on the first matching clothes I found, threw my hair up and walked out to my bike, ready to start the first day in the week of hell at Mission Middle College, a program in which I work on getting my associates degree while getting my high school diploma. Thank goodness I had a lot of stuff to concentrate on. It would most likely keep my mind off Sesshou.

The day had hardly started and already these people were trying my patience. Kagura was complaining about her boyfriend Naraku, who'd cheated on her and Ayame was bragging about the four guys jockin' her, obviously unable to think of anything to talk about besides that and my "Kayden Situation." Kanna was the only one who wasn't bothering me, but she wasn't saying anything, as usual. She wasn't trying to make me feel better, she wasn't chatting unnecessarily, she was just sitting there handing me paper to rip into little pieces, which I took gladly. I'd decided not to tell any of them about me going with Inuyasha and Miroku. I knew what they'd all say.

Aya, who is eighteen already (lucky wench), is about five nine and a half with pale skin, deep, green eyes, long wavy dark red hair, and the perfect body, would say, her voice full of joking sarcasm, "If that's what you want to do go ahead, but don't call me crying when you get arrested." Then she would force a laugh and say, trying not to be too serious, "I'm kidding. If that's what you want, go for it. You know I always got your back."

Kagura, who is about five four, seventeen and mixed like me, skinny, light skinned with dark hair, dark, cherry eyes, and more than a little top heavy might I add, would say, rolling her eyes, "Girl you're crazy. Don't make me chain you to your house."

And Kanna, who is seventeen too, thick with smooth skin like melted white chocolate, about five seven with long, white hair and dark eyes would say her famous phrase, "Oh Lord, 'Gome…"

So I kept that information to myself. I knew Aya would kill me and Sango when she finds out, WHEN not IF, but I wasn't ready to tell her. I was afraid she'd try and stop me and I didn't feel like arguing over something I'd already committed to. Besides, the less people who knew the truth, the less chance we would get caught.

When the bell rang all the girls gave me a look that said clearly, "We'd love to stay and try to help you but we got a class to get to." I smiled at them and took the initiative, saying that I was meeting someone at Ihop before class; which was a complete lie. I basically had an hour and a half of free time, which was definitely _not_ something that I needed right now. But as the three of them smiled at me, I knew that I'd done the right thing.

So I went and ate at Ihop, listening to my ipod, trying not to think, until eight forty five, when I walked up to Mission College and headed to my first class of the day.

The entire week was just as I thought it'd be. Completely useless. We didn't learn anything new, but we did, however, take finals. I was glad I didn't miss them. I wouldn't have been able to make them up and my perfect grades would've been ruined. I couldn't wait until Friday, which came slowly, moving like a snail through sand. Everyday after school, I went to a nearby shooting range and started shooting with Sango and Kikyo before I had to go to my job as a waitress. My aim was as close to perfect as can be. I was ready, but nervous, and I thanked God that both girls were going to Sac City and taking medical classes, because things could quite possibly go very, very wrong.

I got home Friday and immediately began packing for the weekend, throwing in anything that I thought I'd need. I then began searching for red clothes. If I was to act like a member of a blood gang then I needed to dress like one. To my dismay, I found nothing suitable. Every red clothing article I found was either too small or too faded. I shook my head at my lack of wardrobe and headed out to Eastridge Mall in downtown San Jose after throwing it all out.

I called Ayame as I entered a store and started to look around.

"What's up Kitty?" She asked as soon as she answered. Kitty… I almost laughed at the sound of my ridiculous nickname. Her and Sango had started calling me that when I told them about how I fell out of a tree and landed on all fours like cat woman.

"At the mall. I'm about to send you a picture and I need a, yes or no, k?"

"Ok." She said. I then heard a click and closed my phone, sliding it into my back pocket as I started to look at the clothes. I pulled off the hanger a pair of baggy red Bermuda shorts with about seven pockets all placed randomly on them. They were cute. I went into the dressing room and put them on, my white half shirt showing the dangling red heart shaped ruby; my birth stone. Sesshou had bought it for me for Valentines Day along with a matching necklace and bracelet, both of which I wore now. I liked how the pants looked with the half shirt and decided that I would buy two pairs and dispose of these when the task was finished. I knew I wouldn't want these same pants afterwards. I sent the picture and received quick reply of 'Yes.' Before I could leave the mall, however, I spotted a pair of red and white Jordan's in a display mirror and paused, staring. They were nice, and I wanted them.

I left the mall a few minutes later with the pants and the shoes, putting on my leather jacket, hopping on my bike and heading home to get my stuff.


	4. Chapter 3 revised

Chapter 3

I pulled up to the apartment complex where Inuyasha, Kikyo, Miroku, Sango, and Sesshou resided, parked in front of Sesshou's car, my usual spot, and headed inside with my stuff.

"Hey, I'm here!" I called after unlocking the door with a key Sess had given me as soon as I got my drivers license.

Sango ran in and hugged me tight, closely followed by Kikyo.

"Welcome home." They both said warmly. I liked how that sounded. And against my better judgment, I began to picture what it'd be like to live here. Waking up in Sesshou's arms every morning and falling asleep there every night, cooking for him, not having to worry about him every second of every day… things would be good… great, even.

I was brought out of my thoughts at Kikyo's voice,

"You'll have to stay in Sesshou's room." She said pointing to the room; as if I didn't already know where it was. I stiffened at her words and before I could stop my voice, words spilled from my mouth,

"Do I have to?" It came out as a whimper and I saw hers and Sango's faces fall slightly and their eyes grow sad. There was pity in them, and sympathy.

"There's nowhere else for you to sleep. Kiki and I are turning the living room into somewhat of a… nursing station I guess you could call it. In case…" She paused, looking into my face, as if she was nervous of my reaction, but still wanted to see it. "In case something goes wrong."

Oooooh… So that was it. They didn't expect all of us to come back ok. I couldn't blame her; it'll be a miracle if the both of us get out of there alive, let alone unharmed. I'd been praying to God all week, asking his forgiveness for attacking other human beings, and his blessings. I didn't want to go to jail and I didn't want to die, but I knew that if it was meant to happen, it would, no matter what I wanted. I knew that God didn't condone violence, let alone murder, for vengeance, but I couldn't leave things the way they were, I'd feel guilty forever if I didn't help in some way.

Keeping my face mostly expressionless, I nodded and turned to take a shower, throwing a small, tearful smile at them over my shoulder, hoping they wouldn't worry.

As I climbed into the hot water, I could feel the tears I'd been holding back filling my eyes. I let them sit in my eyes for a while, as the water beat down on my shaking body, before closing them and forcing the tears to run from them, down my face, and into the shower, amongst the rain-like fresh water that fell from the shower head. I knelt on the floor in anguish, stifling a sob with my hands as I tilted my head forward, allowing the steaming water to run through my hair, down my back, arms, and clenched fist before finally receding into the drain beneath me.

After sitting for at least half an hour, I washed myself, turned off the water, dried my hair, and walked into Sesshou's room wearing nothing but a towel, lotion in my hand. I closed the door behind me, holding my eyes closed tightly for a moment before opening them slowly to look around the room. I knew they were filled with despair because that's how I was feeling at the moment.

His room hadn't changed one bit. It was still painted all red with a black ceiling, his bed was still a full with red and black sheets, blankets, and pillows, and he still had all the same posters up. One poster showed a picture of Cassy, one was a periodic table wit a sex position for every element, and a couple posters of his favorite rappers. The room still smelled like him too, even though he hadn't been there for at least a week. The only difference I could find in the room was on his bedside table where he kept his phone chargers, his money, and all the stuff he sold as a "Street Pharmacist." Where before there was nothing but empty space, there was now a bunch of framed pictures of the two of us. One of us when I was fifteen, the first time I'd gone to see him, one was on my sixteenth birthday, there was one of us around Christmas time of that year, kissing under the mistletoe, one on his nineteenth birthday, one on my seventeenth birthday, and one on Valentines day of this year, which had just passed. I noticed that all the pictures had us posed differently, which is why I think he picked those. They were also visible, not only from the door, but from the bed too, and I found myself wondering if he thought about me before he went to sleep, looking at these pictures. I also silently wondered when he'd arranged that collage and why he hadn't told me about it.

I put on lotion mechanically, not completely there, thinking of Sess the entire time I was getting dressed. I then climbed into his bed, not bothering to turn off the light; I didn't think I'd be sleeping before we left. I tried my hardest not to think about Sesshou, about how the last time I was in this bed, he was with me, about how I lost my virginity in this very bed about two years ago, and I tried not to think about how lonely it was laying in his bed, in his room, in his apartment, surrounded by his things and the smell of him, but not be here with him. I was failing miserably. I missed him terribly. It caused a sharp pain in my heart when I thought about the fact that I was here in his bed and he was in a hospital bed alone, comatose, with nobody there to comfort him if and when he woke up. The thought only made me more angry and sad, and I was suddenly glad that I was going to get my revenge that night.

Before we left, I went to the hospital and sat with Kayden for a while. I spoke to him about the most random things, making sure not to mention what I was about to do. I know he was asleep and all, but you never know. That kid is crazy. I got a call from Yasha around ten thirty.

"It's time." That's all he said before I heard the 'click' signaling that he'd hung up. I sighed, nervous, and sat down on the edge of Sesshou's bed, just looking at him. Then, before I could stop myself, I leaned over, wrapped my arms around his neck, carefully, and pressed my lips gently on his. I knew that this could quite possibly be the last time I saw him and I reveled in the feeling of his lips on mine.

"I love you…" I whispered, tearful, as I pulled back.

Then, before I could change my mind about my decision, I grabbed my jacket and left the room, refusing to look back. I passed his mom and auntie on the way out and said hey, but I wouldn't stop to talk, I had to get back now.

I found myself, twenty minutes later, sitting in the car, wearing a red tall tee, a pair of baggy blue jeans, a black and red hat tilted low with my hair folded under it, and a pair of old, beat up white sneakers that'd been in my closet for who knows how long. Roku had also given me a large red bandana to wear around my face, to hide who I was in case someone on the street saw us or someone got away. I drummed my fingers impatiently, waiting for Yasha and Roku to come. It was nice and cool out here, unlike earlier that day, when it was so hot you could've fried an egg on the sidewalk. That was Sacramento weather for you, though…

Right when I was considering going back upstairs to get them, Yasha and Roku came down and slid into the car, Roku in the driver's seat and Yasha in the passenger's. I could see Sango and Kikyo staring down at us from the balcony, fear and worry evident in their eyes. Their fingers were intertwined and clenched around each other in fear. Before I could do more than smile at them, Isaac drove off. Both boys refused to look back, just as I had.

When we reached the block that the safe house was on, Roku stopped the car and parked on the side. Neither him nor Yasha reached for the door and they didn't say anything; they just looked at each other as if contemplating something.

I took a pair of black and white gloves from my pocket and pulled them on, taking a sleek black pistol from my pocket. I saw the boys' eyes widen from the corner of my own.

"Where'd you get that?" Yasha asked, surprise evident in his tone.

"My great grandpa." I said pride evident in my voice. "He's got like eight of these so I snuck one out of his house like two years ago. He never noticed." Miroku stared at me for a moment, probably questioning my sanity, before sighing, pulling another pistol from underneath a patch of carpet under his seat and handing it to me.

"There's gonna be guys coming from all over so you're probably going to need both of these." He muttered. I took it gratefully with a nod to him.

We sat there for a while. The boys were watching one of the houses silently, leaning back in their seats. I noticed people walking back and forth from the side of the house. I assumed that they were gathering in the backyard. As it got to be around two in the morning, people stopped trafficking in and out of the back of the house.

Roku then got out of the car silently, closely followed by Yasha, signaling for me to stay.

I followed Yasha and Roku with my eyes as they headed to a run down looking house on the other side of the street.

I sighed; climbing quickly into the front seat and sliding down so only my eyes and above were at window level before rolling the window down all the way. I saw the two move to stand on the sides of the door for a moment before nodding and kicking the door open and heading inside, guns out. The 'pop pop' of bullets echoed across the street and probably down the street too. From the corner of my eye, I saw a group of guys in blue and white tall tee shirts with blue rags hanging from their pockets. They were standing on the corner, pulling guns from their pants and heading toward the house Inuyasha and Miroku had disappeared into. Lifting both guns from where they sat on my lap and aimed both of them at the group of boys, pulling the trigger. The loud, 'CRACK' of the gun surprised me, mom always gave me earplugs. Shaking that thought and pushing my conscious as far to the back of my mind as I could, I continued shooting, watching as the boys screamed and clutched at their shoulders and hands, where I was aiming for, before falling to their knees in pain. After all ten of the ones going to the house were unconscious, I noticed that one had stayed on the corner and was currently on the phone. "Shit." I muttered. He was calling for reinforcements. Taking careful aim, I shot at him and hit right in his chest. Then I turned away; I didn't want to see anything else. After that, I rolled the window up, put the keys in my pocket and slid out of the car, closing the door swiftly behind me. Going to a car on the other side of the street and getting down on my stomach, I slid down under it and curled so that, in the darkness, I was invisible to anyone passing by unless they focused directly under the car. Then I waited.

A few minutes later, a car turned the corner slowly, stopping halfway turned on the corner. The backseat door on the side facing the corner, away from me, opened and I could hear someone's feet hit the pavement. Taking aim with one of the pistols, I shot the two tires closer to me, preventing them from driving any closer and hopefully alerting Miroku and Inuyasha that more people were here. The driver door opened and I saw two feet sheathed in chuck tailors step out onto the street. I could tell they were confused and stayed still. I didn't want to give away my position yet.

"You think they left already?" A deep yet raspy voice asked as another pair of feet stepped onto the street.

"I don't know. We're going in ta check." Came another deep voice from the direction of the first set of footsteps, by the driver's side front door of the car. The passenger door opened and another set of feet stepped out and the owner spoke quickly to the guy in front of the car who came from the driver's seat, "Ace, he's dead fa'show. There's only one bullet, it's in his chest. And his wallet and stuff is still on him so we know it aiin't no robbery…" the man trailed off.

"We're going in now." The obvious leader, now dubbed Ace, said. They began walking toward the house after a moment, towards me, the leader in the back. Picking up the second pistol with as much care as I could manage, trying not to make any noise. When the men were just feet from the car I was under, I shot three times, hitting them in the legs and causing them to fall and then shot them as high up as I could, reaching the shoulder on two and the chest on one.

When they had stopped moving, I pushed on the curb with my feet, sliding my body forward, and stood up. The lifeless eyes of the three men drew my attention. I'm not sure how long I stood there, staring into the eyes of the three men who died at my hands, but eventually, I felt something press into the back of my right shoulder. Then a man spoke.

"You get a kick outta this kinda shit?"

I stayed quiet. I could tell he thought I was a guy, which I was silently glad for. When I'd donned the tall tee and baggy jeans, I'd been hoping that if I was seen they'd think I was a guy. I also wore the hat tilted low so that my eyes couldn't be seen or my hair, which was folded up underneath the hat and the red bandana hid my face.

"No comment? We'll see. I'll get a word outta you, bitch."

He proceeded to walk around to my front, making sure to keep his gun pressed into my body, to remind me what I was dealing with I'm sure. When he was directly in front of me, he put the gun under my chin and tilted my chin up so that I was looking directly into his angry brown eyes, hate protruding from every inch of my body.

"Still no comment?" The man asked a touch of sarcasm in his voice. I found myself grinding my teeth together trying not to say anything that would get myself killed. My dad had always said that my mouth would get me in trouble. I was soon to find out that he was right. "Well let me tell you something. I'm going to shoot you. Here…" He touched my right shoulder with the gun, "…here…" He touched my left shoulder with the gun, "…here…" He touched my stomach, "…and when you're finally on the ground begging me for death, I'll shoot you here." He said finally touching my forehead. I felt my hands begin to shake again, my temper rising. He lifted his other hand and took hold of my chin with it, holding me there for a moment as he looked into my eyes. I shook my chin from his grasp as my glare intensified. What in God's name were Inuyahsa and Miroku doing that was taking so long?

I could tell the man was confused by my lack of fear, not understanding how angry I was getting. My anger was overshadowing my fear at the moment. He pressed the gun to my temple and said "You move, I shoot." I stood stock still as he pulled down the bandana I wore. I saw his eyes widen for a moment before he slapped the bill of my hat upwards, sending it flying from my head and allowing my long hair to tumble around my shoulders and down my back. I groaned inwardly and longed to stomp my feet. I settled for being a smart ass, my temper finally getting the best of me, "That hat was expensive."

He was startled, I could tell, as his arm dropped, removing the gun from my head.

"What the fuck…" I heard him mutter to himself.

Shaking my head, I spoke again anger taking full control of me and clouding my judgment, "What? Cat got your tongue?" He might've had one gun, but I had two. Plus, he wouldn't expect me to shoot because I'm a female.

"You… You're a female…" He stuttered stupidly.

"No shit idiot. I know that."

"You aiin't supposed ta know how to shoot…"

"Well I do, next subject."

"I'm still gonna shoot you."

I rolled my eyes, putting both hands on my hips and jutting my hip to the side. I was getting cocky, and I was still angry, and it was not a good combination when dealing with people with guns.

"Don't believe me?" he asked. I didn't answer. Taking my silence as an answer, he pressed his gun against my right shoulder and shot.

The pain was so intense I couldn't even scream at first. All was silent as I felt the gun in my right hand slide from my grip and fall to the ground. The few seconds it took for the gun to fall felt like hours. Hours of agonizing silence in which I knew nothing, only pain.

"Name's Onigumo. Remember it if you live."

After those seconds were up, I inhaled as much air as I could muster, and screamed for all I was worth, tears leaking from my eyes as I dropped the gun that was still in my left hand to clutch desperately at my wounded shoulder. I heard the front door of the house Onigumo and I were in front of and saw his feet shift so he was facing the house out of the corner of my eye, heard a gun go off, and a moment later, he was on his back, motionless, not two feet from me. Roku then ran over to me, taking his shirt off, and knelt on my immediate right. He pulled my sticky shirt up over my head, moving my hand out of the way, and assessed the wound while Yasha gathered the bodies.

"It went right through..." He muttered to himself. I was slightly surprised that I heard him, I was still screaming, not knowing what else to do.

"Shut up." I heard Inuyasga call to me. "The last thing we need over here is cops." I worked to stifle my screams, settling for silent sobs.

Roku quickly ripped the discarded shirt at the seams and wrapped it around my shoulder before tying it. Then he lifted me up and carried me swiftly to the car. When I looked out the window, I saw water flowing into the street from the water hose up at the house that was hanging off the curb next to the dead man, Onigumo. His hands were curled around it. Then Yasha was getting in the backseat, since I was in the front, and the door was closing.

It all took less than five minutes.

Next thing I knew, we were speeding down the highway and I could hear Roku talking to Sango. It sounded as though it was coming through a long tunnel and I knew that I was falling unconscious, perhaps even dying. I felt my heartbeat speed up at the second thought and immediately banished it from my mind. I would not die. Not like this. I would die old with Sesshoumaru by my side or waiting for me. I tried to focus on Miroku's voice.

"Yeah I said shot! Kagome got shot in the shoulder so I need you and Kikyo to get home, and get everything ready, we're on our way." He hung up the phone and I heard him speak to me then. "Hold on Gome. I know it hurts but Sango and Kikyo are gonna take care of you. I promise. I promise." He muttered the last part and I knew, as I let myself fall unconscious, that he was promising Sesshou too.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I regained consciousness lying on a blanket on Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sesshoumaru's living room floor with my head pounding. I went to sit up, but a sharp sting in my right side stopped me, and I groaned in pain. Just as my head hit the pillow once more, I saw Kikyo and Sango's feet enter the room.

"Kagome! Thank God you're awake!" Sango cried out, relief clearly etched into every word she spoke. I heard Kikyo sigh in relief and mutter something to herself.

"What happened…?" I wondered out loud, my voice hoarse. I cleared my throat, inwardly wincing at the pain that greeted me from the simple action.

"You don't remember?" Kikyo asked, surprised. I hesitated before answering, wracking my brain, trying to remember what happened, giving myself a worse headache. Then everything came back to me in a rush, causing my headache to quickly worsen again.

"I got shot…" I stated, my voice devoid of emotion. I hid the relief I felt that San and Kiki were able to revive me and fix me up. I would thank her properly soon.

"Yeah. You got shot. We were visiting Sesshou when Roku called and told me, so we met you back here and patched you up. You're fine, but you probably shouldn't move around much. At least, not for a couple days."

I pulled my shirt up and looked down at where the bullet wound was. There was a large bandage over it, so I couldn't see it. I let my shirt down, mildly disappointed, and asked,

"Where're Roku and Inu at?"

"They went to go dispose of all the things that you got blood on. Their shirts kept it mostly off his seats, thank God, and what was left came off easily with bleach. But the shirts, your clothes and shoes, the blankets and towels I had you on before, all the medical stuff I used that weren't metal, it all had to be taken care of. They're either going to burn it or take it all somewhere in the middle of nowhere and bury everything. Probably burn it though."

I nodded slowly, feeling a little guilty about how I'd inconvenienced them. As if reading my thoughts, Sango said,

"Don't you go feeling guilty Gome. Roku told me you saved their asses multiple times. He thinks that things would've gone bad for them both if you weren't there."

I smiled weakly, feeling a little better, and was about to ask her about Sesshou's condition when her cell rang.

"Hello… Yes this is Sango Taijia… What…?! Yes I'm on my way."

She hung up the phone and ran out the room.

"Sango, you better bring your ass back here and tell us what happened!"

She came back into the room, purse in one hand, the other sliding on her sandals.

"Sesshou woke up. We're going to see him right now."

I began trying to sit up, using the couch for support. "Not without me, you're not!" I nearly groaned again at the effort I was using. But I wouldn't give up. Not now, not ever. I had to see him. I nearly cried knowing that I wasn't the first person he saw when waking up, like I'd wanted. Disappointment ran through me like a flame.

Sango pushed me back down. "Yes we are. You're in no condition to go anywhere. I'll leave Sess my cell phone so he can call you because you can bet that he's going to chew you out for that." She said pointing to my side.

"I think I know what woke him up." Sango said in a curious tone, tilting her head to the side like a curious puppy.

"What?"

"When Miro called me, we were sitting with Sessh. When he hung up, I turned to Kikyo and told her what was going on… I was damn near hysterical… I think Sesshou woke up in response to you being shot."

I lied completely still, digesting all this. As I sat there in my stupor, Sango and Kikyo took that opportunity to sneak out the house. When I recovered, I rolled my eyes, pulled myself up, using the couch, rose unsteadily to my feet, and stumbled my way to Sesshoumaru's room. I crawled into his bed and pulled the blankets around my body, falling contently into unconsciousness surrounded by his scent once more.

When I awoke, hours later, it was to my phone ringing, the song "I May Never Find" by Chris Brown playing; it was Sango's ring tone. I answered it groggily,

"Hey Sango, what's up?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" The voice on the other end of the phone wasn't Sango's. It was a male voice. A voice I knew better than anyone else's. A voice I could hear whenever, and respond to, whether I was awake, asleep, half asleep, and I'd bet money that I'd respond to it when I was dead as well. It was Sesshoumaru's voice.

"Sess?" I said into the phone, disbelievingly, tears of joy welling up in my eyes. They quickly diminished at his response.

"Yeah it's me now answer my question."

"What do you mean what's wrong with me?" I asked, confused, my mind still clouded with sleep.

"You went with Inu and my cousin to bang up a group of gang members Gome, what would make you wanna do somethin so damn stupid? You're usually smarter than this."

I automatically became defensive.

"Well excuse me for having a vengeance problem."

"What you talking about? They didn't do anything to you."

"But they attacked you. They messed with you, so they were messing wit—" He cut me off.

"That's the most retarded thing you've ever said, and believe me, that's saying something"

"Sorry for trying to look out for you! There's no need to insult me for being pissed that someone had put you in the damn hospital!"

"I don't need you to look out for me that way Kagome. It was stupid, reckless, dangerous, and not very well thought out."

I was silent as tears filled my eyes once more, but this time, out of anger, not joy.

"Fine." I choked out, my throat constricting. "Next time I won't even bother to come." My voice broke twice. I heard Sesshou sigh.

"Gome…"

"Don't you 'Gome me, Sesshoumaru. You've made it perfectly clear that you do not need my help with anything. Next time I'll just stay in Santa Clara."

He paused, most likely feeling guilty at his outburst. I nearly smiled in satisfaction at that thought. He should feel guilty. All I'd done was try to make sure that the bastards who put him in the hospital faced the same fate as they'd tried to give him and I'd be damned if I let him yell at me for something I didn't regret doing.

"That's not what I want. I don't want you to get hurt again. You were _shot_, Kagome." Sesshoumaru hissed. "Doesn't that bother you at all?"

"No," I lied. "I was shot getting back at the people who put you in the hospital. Why would it bother me? It still kinda hurts, but the fact that I got shot doesn't bother me at all."

He sighed, seeing through my lie. _He knows me to well._ I thought to myself. I quickly changed the subject.

"When are you coming home?"

"The doctors said I can go in a few days. When are you coming to see me?" he teased.

"Probably tomorrow." I teased back, knowing inside that I was serious. He knew it too.

"What about your… problem?" he asked.

"Sango and Kiki stitched me up. I'll be fine."

"If you say so. Where're Inuyasha and Miroku? I need to talk to them." He said seriously, an undertone of anger in his voice.

"Don't get mad at them for taking me along Sess. Even if they would've said no, I still would've found a way to go and you know it. I probably would've hid in the trunk"

I heard him pause for a moment before muttering "Yeah…"

I smiled and began to tease him.

"So how does it feel for the big bad, Sesshoumaru to be in the hospital?"

"You know what, shut up, square. There was like ten of them mutha-fuckas and one of me, what do you expect?"

I laughed.

"Calm down Babe I'm just messin with you. I've had to go a week and some without hearing your voice. I missed you." I said quietly.

"You missed me?" he repeated.

"Yeah."

"How much?"

"A lot… More than I can describe…"

He was quiet for a moment.

"I miss you right now too. Probably not as much as you though. I've been sleep for the past week. It just feels like I was sleeping for a night. I kept on dreaming that I could hear your voice."

I laughed.

"You weren't dreaming. I went up there and I would talk to you. I was really random."

"What else is new, Goofy?" He asked. I giggled. Just then I heard the front door open and Sango call in,

"We're back! We brought food!" My stomach chose that time to growl.

"Sess."

"Yeah?" His voice still gave me goose bumps after almost four years.

"I'ma go now. they brought food and I'm starving."

He laughed.

"Fat ass."

"That's messed up!" I exclaimed, laughing.

"I'm playin. Go eat." He said.

"Ok. I love you babe." I said to him, smiling.

"I love you."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I decided to check my text messages after dinner. There were at least fifty that I hadn't checked. I took down the names of the people who'd texted me and texted them all back the same thing,

"Sorry I haven't been texting back; my phone's been off, what's up?"

The first to respond was Ayame.

"Don't bull-ish me Gome. You're phone is never off. What've you really been doing?"

I wrote back,

"Lol, I've been sitting with Sesshoumaru. I just got back to the house and he just woke up."

The next to respond was Kanna.

"Gome, come on now. You really expect me to believe that? I'm your bestestest, I know you better than that."

I wrote her the same thing as I'd said to Ayame. And then Kagura wrote me.

"Gome, stop lying. I already know you were probably with Sesshou, it's ok, you don't gotta lie."

I felt my face get warm. Geez, was I really that transparent? I wrote her the same thing that I'd told Kanna and Aya. Just then, Aya responded,

"O that's good. Tell him I said hey when you see him tomorrow. When does he get to go home?"

"Yea it's great, I was ecstatic. I'll tell him, don't worry, and he should be coming home in a few days."

Then Kanna texted back,

"That's great girl. I'm happy for the both of you because I know you've worried yourself sick over that boy. Were you sitting with him when he woke up?"

"Thanks girl, I'm happy too. And no I was at the house and the hospital called."

Then Kagura texted me.

"Thank God! I know exactly how you felt girl. It's great that he woke up. Ya'll are too cute a couple to be torn apart by that mess."

I felt my face get warm again.

"Lol. Yeah I think you actually might have a clue. And we're not even a couple Kagu. He's not my boyfriend."

The conversations stayed on Sesshou for a while before we started talking about other stuff. Kanna had made it to CCS in track for the shot-put and the discus, Kagura was having a few issues with her boyfriend, and Ayame was finalizing her plans to go to that culinary college in Vegas. Sesshou and I were moving with the rest of the gang to Hawaii and going to college there the following year. So they were all doing fine, but I knew they were probably still worried about me.

The following day, Sango insisted on driving me to the hospital, not sure how the stitches and the bandages would hold up to the wind from the bike. I think she was being ridiculous considering that I had to ride the bike home anyways, but whatever floats her boat I guess. She dropped me off and asked me to text Kikyo when I was ready to leave. I nodded and waved to her as she pulled away from the hospital.

When I entered Sesshou's room I found him asleep in the bed. I pulled a chair right next to the bed, sat down and took his hand in mine. I noticed that his hands were huge compared to mine. I pressed his hand flat against mine, comparing the size. His hands were so much rougher than mine. Probably from his job, I mused. I lifted his hand to my face, looking at his to make sure he was still asleep, and laid my cheek on his knuckles. Then all of a sudden, he took his hand from mine and caressed my cheek lightly. A small smile found my face as my surprised ocean blue eyes met his sleepy golden amber ones.

"Good morning sunshine." I said quietly.

"Morning beautiful." He said back groggily. My smile widened and I lowered my eyes shyly.

His hand moved from my cheek to my wrist and he wrapped his large hand gently around it. His fingers overlapped, his hand was so big.

"Come up here." He said quietly, tugging lightly on my wrist. "I want to tell you something." I did so, situating myself on his lap, making sure to sit on my left side, and tucked my head under his chin, snuggling into him for the first time in what felt like forever. I sighed in contentment just as he began speaking.

"Gome…" He began slowly, "You know I care about you a lot, even if I don't always say it straight out… when I heard that you'd gotten shot, I was so angry, even more so when I found out that you were defending me… I don't even know how to describe it. It's good you weren't here to see it because you would've been terrified of me. Sango was and she's seen me mad before, plenty of times." I kept silent even though I had the urge to tell him that I'd never be afraid of him. I listened as he continued, "I was so upset, that the nurses couldn't contain me. I kept asking them for a phone so I could call you because… I was afraid you were dead." He paused for a moment, pulling himself together. I stayed silent still, not willing to cause him to stop; he didn't say these kinds of things often. "When they'd finally strapped me down and gave me the tranquilizers or whatever those sleeping shots are, the last thing I saw was Sango slide her cell into the dresser beside my bed. She mouthed, 'Call Kagome' and then slipped out the door.

"As a matter of fact, even before I was in the hospital, right after it happened, I was thinking about you. About you're reaction to what'd happened. I knew my cousin was gonna go take the crabs out and I knew that you were gonna try and go with him, so I tried to get to him and tell him not to take you with him, no matter what you said, but I wasn't able to. All I was able to say was 'Gome.'" I held my thoughts in once more, but I truly felt guilty now. He'd tried to tell Roku to not let me come so he wouldn't have my blood on his hands, but I went anyways and almost caused the one thing he truly feared to happen…

Losing me…

"So while I was unconscious, I managed to convince myself that you wouldn't go with him. I was delusional, but that was the only way to keep myself from going crazy in my own mind. Since I woke up, I've been thinking a lot… I said before that I wanted you to move onto someone closer to your home, someone who could be there for you all the time, but now when I think of you doing that, when I think about you moving on, it hurts. And yeah, I know I said I have no feelings, but you know as well as I do that it was bullshit. I love you Kagome, and I don't want you to be with anyone else." I thought I knew what was coming, but I didn't dare to hope. I heard him shift a little and then I was looking at a little black velvet box. He opened it in front of my eyes and inside was a gorgeous white gold ring with a decent sized diamond in the middle, two small rubies on one side of the diamond and two more on the other side of it; my birthstone, his favorite color, and four years we've known each other.

"Will you be my lady? Officially." He whispered in my ear. I nodded, tears of joy filling my eyes. I turned around in his embrace, wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, saying "Yes" over and over. I pulled back and let him put the promise ring on my left ring finger. I'd never felt so happy in my life.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I got home at about eight that night, telling my dad some bullshit excuse about where I'd been. He didn't even notice the ring I was wearing, which was expected but still welcomed. I went and sat in my room for a while, admiring it and thinking. I knew it was time to tell my parents, but I didn't want to. I was so afraid of what they would say. I know I should've been honest with them upfront, and I wouldn't have this problem, but we never stopped talking when we should have.

Sesshou and I had been talking since I was fourteen but had stopped for a while after I moved back to Santa Clara from Sacramento. Why I moved there in the first place is a long story that I really don't want to go into right now. But I got to see him for the first time in a year that November; the Saturday after thanksgiving. It was a sweet reunion and it reminded me of a married couple's reunion after the husband had come back from the war. We were careful around each other. It was the same, yet different. We didn't do anything special, just laid on my auntie's futon and watched "Gone in 60 Seconds" and "Spiderman 3." He had his arms around me throughout both movies. I didn't want him to leave, but he had to. So I walked him to the gate of the apartment, not knowing when I would see him again. That was the first time he kissed me. I remember I could not stop smiling that night, and my auntie called me into her room and asked me if he was a good kisser. I was stuttering too much to answer coherently.

We talked from then until the end of the summer, and even hung out on my birthday. It was nine and a half months altogether. That was when Sango moved in with him, Miroku, Inuyasha and Kikyo. We started dating after that. I would say I was going to my friend's house for the weekend, and Sango would pick me up and take me to the house. The first time it happened was Halloween weekend. We went trick or treating, mainly because Sango, Kikyo and I wanted free candy. We were dressed as Hooters girls, and the boys were dressed as basketball players. We got so much candy that night, it was ridiculous, and Sango, Kikyo, and I were beyond excited, just like a couple of little kids.

That was the night I lost 'it.' Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and Kikyo had gone to a club after the trick or treating, and since I was too young to go, Sesshoumaru decided to stay with me at his house. At first, we were just watching 'Prom Night,' a scary movie that'd come out earlier in the year. I'd seen it once and he hadn't seen it yet. We were about halfway through the movie when Sesshou's lips and tongue met this spot on the back of my neck that drove me crazy. Let's just say that after that we ran all three bases and made it home right before the gang got home. I remember falling asleep right when the front door opened.

I felt my face get warm thinking about that night. It was… something to be remembered to say the least. I sighed, we had a lot of history, Sesshou and I did. It wouldn't be fair not to include my family. Especially since his was already included.

With a sigh, I lifted myself off my bed and headed into my parents' bedroom, where I thought Mom was laying down. I would tell her first. She was lying down next to my seven year old brother, Souta who was knocked out.

"Mom…" I whispered from the door.

"Hey, when'd you get back?" She asked sitting up. I went and gave her a hug and a kiss.

"About thirty minutes ago or so. Can I talk to you about something?" I asked urgently.

"Sure." She said confusion in her tone and on her face.

"Ok, can we go somewhere?"

"Yeah." She said getting up. She pulled on her shoes and grabbed her purse and followed me out.

"We're going to get some ice cream, ok?" Mom said to my dad.

"Yup." He said, not paying much attention, still playing his video game.

Mom and I drove to a nearby Baskin Robins, ordered, and sat down at one of the little tables.

She started eating, staring at me while I stared into my cup.

"Well…"

I sighed, my stomach full of butterflies.

"I have a boyfriend." I said lightly, looking up at her face. She was all excited.

"Really?!"

"Yeah… But you're not gonna like who it is."

Her entire demeanor took a one hundred and eighty degree turn. The light in her eyes dimmed, her smile disappeared, and her entire being radiated disapproval.

"It's that Sesshoumaru kid isn't it." She stated. Stated, not asked. I looked back down into my, now empty, ice cream cup and nodded.

"Yeah."

"You know you're gonna have to tell your dad about this."

I nodded again, playing with my ring. "Yeah, I know. I just thought I'd tell you first so you could keep him calm when I let him know. I do care about my life." I said jokingly, a slight smile on my face.

She nodded, giggling slightly.

"Did he give you that?" she asked, pointing to the ring on my finger.

I nodded slowly, "Yeah…"

"Well it looks like we've got a trip to make tomorrow."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You didn't expect me to let you tell your dad without me having ever met this kid, did you? I want to be able to have _some_ kind of opinion."

I brightened up a little.

"So you wanna meet him?"

"Definitely."

"How are you feeling?" I asked Sessh over the phone that night. It was about eleven forty five.

"I'm good. The doctors are letting me go home tomorrow."

"That's great! I'm gonna have to come see you. If my dad doesn't kill me first."

He laughed lightly, a slight edge to the sound. Sesshou still didn't understand why I had to ask my dad's permission for us to date. He's never had that problem, his mom was always ok with who he dated as long as she got to meet the girl first. He figures, since I'm about to graduate and I'm going to be eighteen in a couple months, that I shouldn't have to answer completely to my parents. I could hardly count how many times I'd explained to him that it wasn't answering to them, it was having respect for them. And not only that, but I wanted them to like him.

"I'll pray that you survive the week then."

I laughed loudly, picturing Sesshoumaru kneeling at his bedside, praying with his fingers interlaced like the little angel children you see on blankets and in cards. I couldn't stop laughing for a while.

"Oh," I said once I gained my composure, "My mom wants to meet you. Tomorrow's ok, right?"

He was silent for so long I thought I'd been talking to myself. Perhaps his phone had died again. It wasn't uncommon.

"Hello…?" I said into the mouthpiece to see if he was there, pulling my ear momentarily from the earpiece to check if he was still there. He was.

"She… wants to meet me?" he asked so quietly I almost didn't hear it.

"…Yes…" I said slowly.

"Why?"

I rolled my eyes. "Because you're my boyfriend… She wants to have an opinion on you herself before I have to tell my dad about us."

He was quiet, contemplating, before he asked, "What time?"

"So you agree to meet her?" I asked, excitement leaking into my voice.

"Yes," He sighed.

I laughed in happiness. "I'm not entirely sure what time we'll be there but it'll be after five for sure, ok? I'll call you when we're on our way."

"Alright."

"Ok," I said. "Well babe, it's late and I have work tomorrow, so I'll talk to you later, and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok."

"I love you."

"I love you."

"Night."

"Night beautiful."

I was smiling as I hung up. He always seemed to know exactly what to say to make me smile, didn't he?

The next day it was difficult for me to focus at work, but I tried very hard. School was officially over for me; all that was left for me to do was walk on graduation day. However, I couldn't wait for the day to be over so I could go see Sesshoumaru and give my mom the chance to finally meet him after four years.

Somehow I was able to get through the day without to many mistakes. I went straight home after work and cleaned the house, making sure that nothing was out of place. I then took a shower and got dressed in a forest green halter dress that clung lightly to my body and stopped just below my knees, and some white two inch heels. It was about four forty five by the time I was done and mom was getting home.

"Let me put my stuff away and change before we go." She said walking into the house. About an hour later, on the road with mom, I pulled out my phone and called Sesshou to let him know we were on our way.

"Hello…" Came his sleepy voice from the other end of the line.

"Are you just waking up today?" I asked, surprised.

"No, I took a nap after class. I started my summer business class today."

"Oh, do you like it?"

"It's alright."

"That's cool. Umm, I was just calling to let you know that we're on our way. We're just passing Tracy right now and we're going to stop at Sonic to eat real fast."

"Alright." He said with an undertone of nervousness in his sleepy voice.

"That means get up." I said, teasing him. I heard the smile in his voice when he replied,

"I'm up."

When we got to the apartment complex that Sesshou, Miroku, Sango, Kikyo and Inuyasha live at, I turned to my mom.

"Wait here a minute. I want to prepare him first because I know he's extremely nervous even though he'd never admit it."

She nodded and I got out of the car, smoothing imaginary wrinkles out of the dress I wore and heading to the apartment.

I walked slowly up the stairs, my hand trailing beside me on the rail. The only sounds were the chirp of the crickets, the fast paced beating of my excited heart, and the quiet tap of my shoes on the stone stairs. When I got to the door, I pulled the necklace I wore off of my neck, revealing a small silver key. I unlocked the door with said key, and pushed the door open slowly.

I laughed lightly at the sight that awaited me once the door was fully open. Sessh was rushing to pull a shirt over his head, midway through pacing the living room. He pulled the shirt down over his abdomen, and looked at me.

"What's so funny?" He asked. I shook my head.

"It's nothing babe." I said wrapping my arms around his neck. He responded my wrapping his around my waist tightly and kissing my neck softly. I shivered in delight and had to force the words that came from my lips.

"Not now." I whispered. "My mom's waiting in the car." He sighed in impatience, pulling back; but only slightly.

"It's been a long time… can you blame me?" He asked his voice huskier than usual. It caused more shivers to erupt all over my body and I shook my head.

"Not in the least. I'm anxious for it too…" I shook my head and changed the subject. "You ready for this?" I asked.

"No."

I laughed. "I'll be right back."

I came back about two minutes later, Mom in tow. I could tell she was a little nervous, but nowhere near as nervous as Sesshoumaru and I.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"So you're the famous Sesshoumaru Taisho." Mom said when she saw him. I could tell she was trying to make things as easy as she could for him.

"I don't know about famous, but I'm Sesshoumaru Ma'am." He replied, smiling slightly. I took his hand and intertwined my fingers with his, squeezing his hand to reassure him. He squeezed back lightly and I smiled. Mom held her hand out to him and he took it.

"It's nice to finally meet you." She said warmly.

"Same to you." He said in return. I could tell he was starting to calm down. "Oh, umm, I called my mom too. She wants to meet you. Gome's told us so much about you that when I told her you were coming she almost demanded that my brother go get her. I hope that's ok."

She nodded, her eyes flickering to me for a second before returning to Sesshou.

"That's just fine. I'd love to meet your mother."

Sesshou nodded and the two continued to talk while I stayed silently by his side and listened.

By the time Miss. Jen arrived with everyone else, I was pretty sure there was a mutual acceptance between the two at least, but that was all. Mom and dad, had hurt me to much emotionally for Sesshou to fully like her, and Sesshou and I had hid our relationship for too long for mom to fully like him. I knew this, and I accepted it. As long as they could be around each other without any problems, I wouldn't complain.

"You must be Sakura. I'm Jennifer, and this is my oldest nephew Miroku, his fiancé Sango and Inuyasha and Kikyo, they're friends of the family." Mom turned her attention to Sango first.

"I know you." She said.

"Yes ma'am. We've met."

Mom nodded and then turned her attention to Miss. Jen Inu, Roku and Kiki.

"Jennifer, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kikyo it's nice to meet you all. Jennifer, I believe that things will work out fine with our kids. Your son seems to be a very endearing young man, and I think that he's exactly what my little Kagome needs in her life."

I almost rolled my eyes. As if she knew what I needed in my life. I love my mom, really, I do, however, she knows about as much about me as my father does, and that's truly not saying much at all.

Miss. Jen smiled kindly, but I could see her eyes tighten slightly. She was most likely thinking along the same lines that I was. She knew the hurt that my parents had put me through, along with Sesshoumaru and Sango.

"Thank you. I must say, however, that it is Sesshou who needs Kagome. She is a strong hearted, fiery, and outspoken woman, even though she is a bit of a rebel, and she is the only person who can keep my son in line; besides me of course."

Mom tried unsuccessfully to hide her surprise. I'm pretty sure 'outspoken' and 'fiery' were the last words she's use to describe me. 'Rebel', however, was most likely at the top of the list.

Sesshou chose that moment to pull me into his lap and discreetly begin to massage my thighs and hips. I grabbed his hands quickly to stop the noise that almost erupted from my throat. Mom didn't notice, but everyone else in the house did. Miss. Jen took the initiative then.

"Sakura, why don't we go eat and talk there? Miroku and Inuyasha will treat us."

Miroku began to protest but Miss. Jen gave him a look only a mother can give and he sighed and agreed.

"What about Kagome and Sesshoumaru?" Vivienne asked suddenly.

"Sesshou's still hurt from when he was in the hospital. I'm not letting him go nowhere." I said firmly. "And I'd like to stay here with him, to make sure he doesn't sneak out, or do anything that would take up to much of his energy."

Sango and Kikyo saw through my charade, and I'm sure Miss. Jen, Miroku, and Inuyasha did too, but they all agreed that I was right and ushered my mom out of the house, taking caution not to make it seem like they were rushing her, less she become suspicious.

As soon as we were certain they were leaving, I stood up and took Sesshou's hand, pulling him up behind me and leading him into his bedroom.

Now, for all you perverted people out there, I'm not going into detail about anything. I'm still much to shy for that.

When everything was over and done with, we took a quick shower, and opened the window. Sesshou gave me one of his humongous white tee shirts to wear and a pair of his boxers. I climbed into bed next to him and allowed sleep to claim me with Sesshou holding me tight.

* * *

A/N: ok... if u guys haven't noticed, i changed all the chapters, adding Kikyo and Inuyasha into it. i thought it was only fair that they be in it. and i know the characters are VERY ooc, but its an AU, so they're gonna b different. Now, i dont wanna sound like a review seeking monster or anything, but i dont really feel like im getting any love for my story... i mean 6 reviews for 7 chapters? i feel like i've done nothing... so if you like this story, please review.

The purple button is your friend...

Oh, and kagome's statement in the summary was from a poem i wrote, if you want her to actually write it in the story so you can see the entire thing, review and let me know...

Flames are ok, ideas are welcome, reviews are recomended.

Kisses!!

Neecy Baby


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"I don't think I'm ready for this babe…" I whispered to Sess. We were sitting at the kitchen table at my house and my dad was on his way home. I'd told him that I needed to talk to him about something when he got here. Luckily, Sesshou had agreed to do this with me. I didn't want to do it alone.

"You'll be fine, I'm here. And if he decides he doesn't want you here, we can pack now and you can move in with me." He said, so falsely cheerful that it made me laugh.

"Well as much as I'd really love to move in with you, I still sort of hope that doesn't happen. He's still my dad after all."

Sesshou's reply was interrupted with the opening of the front door. My whole body stiffened and I felt Sessh take my hand and squeeze it under the table to try and reassure me. It didn't work.

"Kagome?" I heard my dad call to me.

"In the kitchen, dad." I called back, nervousness coating my voice. I cleared my throat to keep my voice from cracking. I heard his heavy footsteps as he came to the kitchen and I knew the exact moment that he turned the corner. As soon as his footsteps stopped, I looked up and directly at his face. But his eyes weren't on me; they were on Sesshou.

"What is he doing here?" my father asked angrily.

"Please sit down dad. I have a lot to tell you."

He took the seat across from me just as my mom came into the kitchen. She took the seat next to him and put her hand on his shoulder to calm him, just as Sesshou was doing for me by holding my hand, which was under the table at this moment, in my lap.

"Yeah, mom, I think you should be here too. There's a lot that you to don't know."

"You haven't answered my question." My dad said.

"I'll get to that. I want to start at the beginning, not at the end.

It all actually started about four years ago when we'd moved to Sacramento. As you know, I met Sesshou while I was hanging out with Jaken at Auntie's house. When Jaken moved in with us, Sesshou and I quickly became good friends, with his calling all the time to talk to Jaken.

"I'm not entirely sure when, but I started to like Sesshou as more than just a friend, but I never said anything because I thought the feeling wasn't mutual. The thought was strengthened after I found out he got a girlfriend about a month after I realized I liked him.

"I got to meet her once… wait that isn't right… I got to _see _her once… She'd given me a dirty look and I've never liked her since… Sesshou and I stopped talking completely after I confronted him on having a girlfriend, because it wasn't him that'd told me, and it'd hurt that I'd had to hear it from another mouth than his.

"That's when I started dating Joe. I never really liked him; I met him when I was drunk for goodness sake. We didn't last long, as you know, and the day before he broke up with me, which happened to be the day after Sesshou's birthday actually, is when Sesshou got a hold of me. He and his girlfriend had broken up.

"I never admitted it before, but I was happy that they'd broken up… and not just because I didn't like her. Eventually, Jaken figured out that I liked Sesshou and pushed me to tell him. I refused for weeks, insisting that Sesshou didn't like me as anything more than a friend. Eventually, however, Jaken took things into his own hands.

"He called Kayden and told him that I had something to tell him. When Jaken put me on the phone, Sesshou almost immediately asked what it was. I assumed that Jaken had already told Sesshou that I liked him, so the words came rather easily from my mouth. I found out that day that Sesshou liked me as well. Admittedly more than likely not as much as I liked him, but he liked me, and I was happy.

"For a while we were just a couple of friends that liked each other a lot… I'm not sure when that changed. The lines between friends and 'talking' soon became blurred. We talked on and off for the remainder of the year and part of the summer.

"When we moved back to Santa Clara, Sesshou and I stopped talking for a while. I'm not sure if it was because I moved or not, since we'd been talking on and off like I said, but I assumed it was because I moved because we stopped talking 'till November of that year, my sophomore year in high school.

"I think you both heard about that… Of course, it's more than likely that Auntie left out some of the details so I'll tell it from my point of view. She called him when I arrived at her apartment, since I had left my phone at Auntie Janet's house, and invited Sesshou over. It wasn't my idea even though I did want to see him. I believe she said she had a surprise for him… I can't be too sure but that's what I think…

"She let us go into the back room when he got there, only coming out once and that was when she'd tempted him with food." I paused at that point and laughed at the fond memory. "We play-fought over a bowl of grapes for five minutes at least. But for most of the night we were in the back room, talking, catching up, flirting… The usual. Then we went to get pizza and watched 'Gone in 60 Seconds' and 'Spiderman 3.' I'm pretty sure you know that part though…" I paused as my parents nodded. "I doubt she told you how Sesshou had his arms around me through both movies though… Or about how he kissed me. And she knew he kissed me." I said quickly, catching my dad before he could start to argue or even deny such a fact. "She asked me if he kissed good not two minutes after he left.

"After that it was like someone had hit the play button on a movie that never ended. We started talking again, and our relationship got deeper and more serious than it'd ever been before.

"I started to…" I paused, not sure I could finish the sentence. That is, until Sesshou squeezed my hand. I looked into his eyes and drew strength from his presence. "I started to care about him more than I'd ever cared for anyone before. I started to love him.

"And then you found out. Coincidentally, you found out the day after we'd had a long talk about where we were going. Sesshou didn't want me to be stuck on him for my remaining two years of high school. _Not _because he didn't want me, obviously, but because he cared about me so much that he didn't want me to pine after someone who lived so far away and who couldn't attend to my daily needs as well as someone who lived near me."

"What do you mean by 'daily needs'?" Mom asked. Sesshoumaru spoke up,

"Someone who could come to her and hold her when she cried instead of only being able to comfort her over the phone, someone who Kagome could see pretty much whenever she wanted… Someone who you both approved of so that she wouldn't have to hide the relationship…" He said the last part looking at my dad.

"Exactly." I said, bringing the attention back to myself. "I accepted what he was saying, although I didn't agree and I made sure he knew I didn't. But things only stayed that way until the next time he called me, about a month later. We started talking again, and made sure you two wouldn't figure it out. After a while, I even started lying to my friends so that they couldn't let it slip and have it end up getting back to you Except for my four closest of closest. During the summer of that year, I started sneaking off to go see him. I'd tell you I was going to a friend's house or to a hotel party or to see Kimiko and the baby when I was really going to see him. Kimiko willingly covered for me. I think it was because she saw herself in me and Touga in Sesshou and she didn't want to put us through what Touga and she went through.

"After Sango moved in with them in August, it was easier, and a lot cheaper, for me to get up there monthly and still keep up with my schoolwork, especially since I had Sesshou, Miroku, Sango Inuyasha, and Kikyo all to help me. Roku was surprisingly good at math, Kiki was good at science, and Sesshou was able to keep me focused, surprisingly.

"That brings us to now, for the last two weekends, I've been sneaking to see Sesshou, who's been in the hospital…" I paused again, hesitating for the longest moment yet.

"Well…" My father said, asking me to continue. I took a deep breath and looked up from the table, strengthening my resolve by looking at Sesshou once more.

"Sesshoumaru asked me to be his girlfriend, and I said yes. He's coming with me to Hawaii University in the fall."

My statement was met with silence and I gripped Sess's hand tighter in nervousness.

Then the explosion came.

"YOU WILL NOT GO ANYWHERE WITH THIS BOY!! I WON'T ALLOW IT!!" My father roared, attempting to grab me from across the table. Sesshou stood up before I could fully comprehend what was going on and pulled me to stand behind him.

"I won't let either of you hurt her any more than you already have." He said, and his calm voice had an edge to it. This made my father even angrier than before, and he stormed out of the house.

"What do you mean by that?" Vivienne asked.

"You both have made her feel less than what she is. Now that she is old enough to make her own decisions, I will not let you hurt her any more." I wrapped my arms around his waist from behind and whispered my thanks.

"I'm leaving with Sesshou. Make sure my dad doesn't call the police, because if Sesshoumaru goes to jail, I won't come back."

With that said I went into my room and began to pack the things I knew I couldn't leave. About a month's worth of clothes, a notebook, my favorite books, my laptop, my ipod, my jewelry, a small stuffed dog that I'd had for years, and my cell phone, which I kept only for numbers now. I would send it back once I'd gotten all the numbers from it. Sesshou carried my stuff to the car while I hugged my mom goodbye. I went outside with Sesshou, getting into the car. I felt tears fill my eyes at my dad's reaction and wondered when I would be able to return to this place, knowing in my heart that it wouldn't be anytime soon.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It actually hadn't taken me as long as I thought it would have to find a job soon. It was nothing spectacular, I was a waitress at a restaurant around the corner from the apartment complex, but it was money that I would gladly take, and the tips were _wonderful._

But I missed the rest of my family. It's only been about three weeks, and my graduation is fast approaching.

"Do you think they'll still come? It's only a week away." I asked Sango and Kikyo. We were in Macys, shopping for a graduation dress.

"I'm sure they will Gome. Mad or not, they're still your family." Kikyo said.

"I hope Kimiko brings the baby!" Tiny gushed.

I laughed. "I'm sure she will. I haven't seen Kyome in like a year. I just hope everyone else comes too see me."

I saw Kikyo roll her eyes at my worried expression.

"Relax. Graduation is supposed to be the happiest day of your life. And you're getting double the grad. If they don't come to see you too, then they don't care about you like a family should."

"And we're all coming to see you; me, Kikyo, Inuyasha, Sesshou, Mrs. Jen, Miroku, Jinenji, and Kouga. We're all coming and we're gonna go with you to all the parties and embarrass you like a family is supposed to so even if they don't go for you, you've got us still, got it?" Sango said.

I smiled at her and Kikyo, and nodded. "Thanks guys."

They both smiled back at me and we continued searching. In the three weeks I've been here, a lot has happened. Sesshou got discovered when he was rapping to me in the car along with his and Roku's cd. There was some new producer driving next to us, looking for the next big thing. Well, that 'big thing' turned into two when he heard Miroku's verse, next thing we knew, they were in the studio almost daily. Sango and I are both extremely excited, of course, almost as excited as the boys.

I miss Sessh though. He and Roku are in the studio for hours, normally not getting home until about midnight, and since I work, I'm usually asleep by that time. But its ok, I deal with it just fine.

The boys have a concert tomorrow; they want me to rap, and Sango to sing.

"I don't know if I can do it tomorrow Sango. I'm nervous…"

I saw Sango and Kikyo roll their eyes.

"Gome…" Kikyo said.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

I glared at her as Sango laughed.

"Well you're over reacting about nothing. We all know you can flow like no other, and you're a poet… you were born for this kind of thing. Besides, you know Sesshou would not let you go out there and embarrass yourself. If you couldn't rap, he'd have you singing or dancing or something."

I sighed. She was right of course. Sesshou's not evil. We had practice in an hour, meaning we had to hurry up.

Just as the thought entered my head, I heard Sango squeal.

"Gome get over here, I've found you the perfect dress. Everyone's gonna love you in it."

Kikyo and I walked over to the section Sango was at and I couldn't hold the gasp that escaped my lips. Kikyo took the dress off the wrack, pushed it into my arms and shoved me into the dressing room, commanding me to try it on.

The dress was simple. It was blood red with see through material above a fine silk. It came up to my mid-shins in the front, and flowed to the back of my leg, at about the bottom of Achilles tendon. On the top, it was a halter and the material twisted before going up into the knot, creating a tear drop shaped hole over my chest showing just the right amount of cleavage. I smiled at the mirror before walking out of the dressing room to show the girls. They both smiled and looked at each other before telling me to change back. I could practically see the gears in their heads shift into place.

We left the mall about five minutes later, the dress in my hand, and headed out to practice.

* * *


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God… _I was pacing the floor behind the stage, wringing my hands and staring down at the floor, watching the red and white Jordan's I bought move one in front of the other, step after step. I looked at my hands, covered in red and white leather gloves that stop at the first knuckle on my hands, deep in thought.

_It'll be fine. Sesshou wouldn't have me going out there if he didn't think I could flow and he's got good tastes in pretty much everything._

I sighed and looked up, looking directly into a mirror. Kiki had done my makeup to perfection, adding just the right amount of white eye shadow and red lip gloss. The glitter on my collar bone accentuating it and my chest. I wore the second pair of baggy red Bermuda shorts I'd bought along with a white short sleeved half jacket, which was completely unbuttoned except for one button at the bottom. My long hair was curled into ringlets held in a high ponytail with a red rubber band, stopping just at the back of my neck.

"Gome relax." I heard Sango say as she walked up behind me. "You're gonna be just fine. And you look great! What do you think of the necklace I got for you?"

The necklace in question was a simple silver chain, and at the bottom, in cursive, was my first name.

"I love it Sango, thanks."

Just then, one of the people who work the stage came downstairs and told us we were going on soon. Sango turned around and smiled at me before heading up the stairs, red three inch heels clicking all the way.

She was dressed in the same colors I was, but she wore a white halter, tight red capris, the red heels and instead of leather biking gloves she just had rings on. But all the hair and makeup was exactly the same.

We stood towards the back of the stage, where nobody would see us, and watched the boys perform. Or more specifically, I watched Sesshou and she watched Miroku.

Miroku's voice was fluid and it flowed in such a way that it, combined with the beat, had me dancing a little in place, while listening for my cue. I heard Sango inhale next to me before stepping out to the front of the stage, singing,

"_Tell me_

_Have I told you lately… _

_That I really love you baby?_

_You truly mean so much to me_

_That words cannot explain it._

_**Estoy aquí**__** por siempre**_

_**Mi amor**__, believe me_

_**Te amo**__, __**ahora y para siempre**_

_And you know if you're looking_

_You can find me in the_

_Bay… bay, bay… "_

The chorus came next and Sesshou's verse after that. I was extremely nervous because I came out right at the end of his verse.

"_**Signora**__ you've got_

_Lots of class, a fat ass_

_A sexy style, a __**bella**__ smile_

_Fierce eyes, __Thick thighs_

_**Unico**_ _identity_

_That's why I chose you_

_To be with me_

_And I'm glad I did, Ultimately _

'_Cause you're my good girl, _

_ My baby…"_

As soon as he said 'baby,' which was my cue, I heard Sango echo in alto from behind him, and I started to walk out, adding a little extra sway in my hips to please the crowd.

"…_**U**__**no e soltanto**____lady_

_Without you lil' shorty_

_I just might go crazy_

_Let me take your hand_

_While I promise __you forever_

_Will you leave my side Baby?"_

I took a deep breath, bringing the mike up to my lips and let the words flow easily from them,

"_Huh, never._

_Boy you're my everything_

_I'm all __**en amor**_

_Got me crazy I could sing_

_It's you I adore_

_I would never leave you lonely_

_My sexy one and only_

_Your ride-or-die girl_

_And your closest homie_

_**Te amo**__ baby boy_

_And nobody can stop it_

_Your love to me?_

_Nobody can top it._

_**Mi corazon**__, __**alma**_

_**Amor**__, __**y amigo**_

_All day and every night Babe,_

_**Escuche lo que digo**__"_

With that last syllable, flames erupted around the four of us as the song ended abruptly. That was another reason I was nervous. My verse was the last thing the crowd would hear, meaning if I messed up, that's mostly what people would talk about. Thankfully, everything went smoothly. Now the only thing was left was the paparazzi and the photo shoot, which took place later. We were supposed to be on the front page of some magazine… I'm not sure; I don't really pay too much attention to that sort of stuff…

As soon as I stepped off the stage, I saw Sesshou talking to his ex, Yura. Holding back the curse words I wished to scream at her, I walked calmly up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist kissing him on the cheek.

He turned to me, mid sentence, and wrapped his arms around me.

"You did great 'Gome. I could hear." He said into my hair, kissing me at the nape of my neck.

"Thanks." I muttered, pulling back.

"Who's this bitch?" I heard Yura snap, her eyes on me, full of hate and jealousy.

"This bitch is the HBIC, so you better step off _**puta**_ before I gotta hurt you."

"HBIC? You speaking _text message_? You'd think a female your age would get over that." She said, flipping her shoulder length hair and glaring at me still.

"And you'd think that as a female you'd know HBIC means Head Bitch In Charge and know you need to step the fuck off but I guess you just too stupid for that shit to run through your head. Aiin't that sad, _Babe_? And she's supposed to be older than me. Why'd you date her anyways?" I asked, making sure to emphasize 'Babe' just slightly to piss her off more. Kayden stayed quiet, trying to stay out of the fight.

"What you mean older than you? You the one that look thirty."

I laughed. "Good comeback _**pendeja**_ was that the best you could come up with? I'm seventeen and already got my Associates Degree. And I look better, got a better attitude, sing better, I'm smarter and obviously got that good good that you don't got because I can get and actually keep my man, unlike you."

With that she pulled her hand back and swung her fist at me, but I was ready for it and leaned back just far enough so that it didn't hit me. Thankful for the gloves I wore, I pulled my right fist back and swung as hard and fast as I could, using my hips as well as my arm to punch her as hard as I could in her jaw. I heard a crack and saw her stumble a few feet back, but I wasn't done yet. Following her those few feet, I pulled my left fist back this time and punched her in her cheek, causing her to stumble more and, eventually, fall. I then climbed on top of her, wrapped my left hand up in her hair and began to hit her with my right while she pulled on my hair, trying to get me off. Her mouth was red with blood.

I vaguely heard Sesshou call Sango and Kiki to come get me before I "got myself arrested" but didn't pay it any attention until I felt two pairs of hands trying to pull us apart. Not taking my eyes off Yura, I pushed both of them back by their chests, forcing them to stay out of it.

However that moment of weakness was all she'd needed to roll over so that she was looming over me. But before she could get herself settled into a position in which I couldn't use my legs, I'd curled them to my chest and settled my feet on her stomach. I prepared myself to spring my legs forward and kick her off me when I suddenly felt something hard and cold digging into my face from directly to the left my left eye down to about an inch left of my mouth, causing me to cry out in pain. I glared up at her as she withdrew her fist and prepared to hit me again. Before she could, I'd kicked her off and rolled onto my heels, about to dive at her.

Sesshou caught me before I could. He held me back while Yasha literally carried Yura out. I caught Sango and Kiki's eyes and we all started laughing. But then the cut on my face started to sting and I winced, touching it and bringing my fingers to my eyes. I saw blood. Then I started to feel it flowing down my face and grimaced, then the world went black. The last thing I remember was feeling completely nauseated and hearing Sesshou laugh.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next week brought forth my graduation. The ring Yura was wearing was what'd cut me and I'd had to use butterfly stitches and a lot of Neosporin to make it fade into the angry looking red line it was now.

Me and the rest of the gang all put up money and rented a room at a hotel not far from the school. Once again, I was nervous_. _

_What if I tripped? What if they'd lost my diploma? What if I tripped? What if my family doesn't come? What if I tripped? What if…_

I was brought out of my musings by Sesshou's voice.

"Kagome if you don't calm down…" He left the sentence hanging, an empty threat.

"Sorry. I'm just…"

"Nervous." He interrupted me, running his fingers through my straight hair before fingering my cheek, over where he knew the scar was. It was hidden underneath as much cover up I could use and still look natural. "I know. But there's no reason to be. You'll be fine. I'm here and so is the rest of the family."

I nodded and smiled.

"Let's go!" I heard his mom say from outside. We all went outside, piled into the cars and drove off.

"Kagome Higurashi." I walked up to the principle and shook his hand, taking the makeshift diploma they give you and started to walk back to my seat, smiling at all the screaming that continued even now, after my name was called.

"Gome!" I heard Sesshou's voice call. I turned towards it and saw him and Tiny standing with my dad, mom, sister with my niece, and my aunties Hope and Joy, my uncles Kei, Rui, and Ric, my cousins Eddy, Kaname, Nazi, and Jaken and my Gramps too. I smiled wide and they all started taking pictures. When I took my seat, I started searching for Souta, soon catching his gaze.

"Thank you." I mouthed to him. He smiled and nodded to me.

Soon enough, all the names were called, everything was done and everyone was throwing their caps. I grabbed the person's next to me and threw it up in the air, laughing.

All the seniors started walking to the back of the football field, where the graduation was held, and toward the quad. While walking, I spotted Souta waiting for me and ran up to him, throwing my arms around him.

"We did it!" I cried happily. He laughed, hugging me back.

"Yes we did."

We released each other at the same time and continued toward the quad, my arm around his waist, his around my shoulders.

After we went and got our actual diplomas, we went and met the family by the swimming pool.

I let him go and moved away just in time, as soon as I'd moved, mom came running up and threw her arms around Souta, crying.

After about a hundred pictures, the families were leaving. My dad still wasn't speaking to me, so I asked Sesshou's mom to hold onto my diploma for me. Me, Sango, Kikyo, Yasha, Sesshou, Roku, Jaken and Souta went to about seven different parties, dropping Souta and Jaken off at the house at about five in the morning before heading back to the hotel and falling asleep around six thirty.

I woke up at about one in the afternoon to my phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey Gome. Did I wake you up?" My sister Kyome's voice rang over the phone.

"Yes." I said pulling myself from Sesshou's arms and sliding my feet into my slippers before heading to the bathroom.

"Good. I want you to hang out with me and Kyoko today. Bring Sango and Kikyo too. Girl's day out, you know?

"Yeah." I said starting the shower.

"I'm gonna drop off Naraku, Jaken and Souta when I pick you guys up ok? We're going swimming." Her tone left no room for argument and I knew that if I tried to say no she'd come over here anyways and have Naraku, Jaken and Souta carry me, Sango and Kikyo to the car.

"Ok." I said, hiding a yawn behind my hand and stepping into the shower. "I'll call you when we're ready. I'm getting in the shower."

"Ok. If you don't call by four I'm coming to get you."

"Yeah, yeah. Bye." I said. There was a click, signaling that she'd hung up, and I closed the phone and tossed it onto my clothes outside the shower before closing the curtain.

A few minutes later the door opened.

"I'm surprised you're up before me." Sango said.

"Kyome called. She's taking us swimming."

"Who's 'us'?"

"You, me, Kiki, and Kyoko. Girls day out." I said.

"What're the boys gonna be doing?"

"No idea. She's bringing Jaken, Souta, and Naraku here."

"Nice. So should I wake up Kiki?"

"Yeah. I'll be out in a minute."

I heard the door open again and then close right before I got out, dried my hair and dragged my suitcase into the bathroom.

I took out my red bathing suit with the Hawaiian flower on the right side of the halter top and the left side of the bikini bottom and pulled on a pair of dark blue jean shorts.

Grabbing my black flip flops and my suitcase, I opened the door and left the bathroom, snatching the lotion off the dresser and started putting it on my arms. I felt a hand on my thigh, turned around and saw Sesshou grinning up at me sleepily. I rolled my eyes and sat on the bed next to him, smiling as he sat up and pulled me into his lap. He kissed me lightly on my cheek before speaking.

"You want me to get your legs?" I shrugged.

"If you want to."

He pulled back from me and turned me around, pulling my left leg on his lap and squeezed some lotion into his hand, rubbing his hands together slowly before he started to rub my leg, starting at my ankle and moving up my calf and my shin. I closed my eyes and leaned back on my hands, enjoying the sensations Sesshou was causing all over me with just a simple touch.

He massaged my leg expertly, moving up from my calf to my thigh. He kneaded with just the right amount of pressure in the right places for a few minutes before pausing in his ministrations to pour lotion on his hands once more before continuing on my right leg.

"You know," I sighed blissfully, "You could probably do this for a living."

"Yeah?" He asked, never missing a beat.

"Yup. I know I'd pay you for it."

"Well maybe you should." He said bringing his face up close to mine, still massaging my leg.

I pretended to consider it.

"How bout I pay you in kisses?" I offered.

"Hmm, I like the sound of that." He whispered pressing his lips against mine firmly.

"Ewww, can you guys quit it?" I heard Sango say, ruining the moment.

"Please." Kikyo said, instigating, before heading into the bathroom.

"Forget you guys!" I said, jokingly, waving my hand at them dismissively.

"Call Kyome. We'll be ready soon." Sango said.

"So where exactly are we?" Kikyo asked, entering the pool deck.

"Village Green apartments." Kyome replied, taking off her over shirt. Kyome is about thirty eight weeks into her second pregnancy. It's a boy this time and we're trying to get her to take it a little easy this time around but she doesn't like to listen.

I unbuttoned my shorts and let them slide down my legs as I pulled my tank top up above my head and threw it over to one of the chairs, closely followed by my towel and my shorts. Then I snuck up on Sango, who wasn't paying attention, snatched her phone and her towel from her hands and pushed her into the pool, still fully clothed, with the toe of my foot, laughing as she screamed.

There was a loud 'splash' and a few moments later Sango came up sputtering, and glared coldly at me while I continued to laugh, putting her stuff down and going back toward the edge of the pool.

Just then I felt hands push me into the pool. When I came up, Kiki and Sango were both laughing at my expense.

Eventually, Kiki, Kyoko, and Kyome got in and we stayed there, swimming, tanning, jumping diving, and just acting goofy for a few hours before going back to Kyome's to shower and change.

By that time it was about eight at night.

"Let's go for a walk." Kyome said. "I'm trying to get this baby out!" I smiled at her and nodded before taking Kyoko's left hand and leading her outside, my sweats keeping me warm in the cool night time air. Kyome, Sango and Kikyo followed behind us. We walked in comfortable silence for a while, the only sound being the crickets chirping; it was extremely serene.

However, something was amiss. I couldn't quite put my finger on what it was, but I could feel it in my very skin. Something was about to go wrong.


	13. Chapters 12 and 13

Chapter 11

Chapter 12

Shaking that thought from my head, I took Kyoko's other hand and swung her around in a circle, smiling as she laughed. I turned and swung her around into the street to keep from hitting the others, and that's when it happened. I saw headlights turn the corner, headed straight for us. I acted on instinct then, and swung Kyoko up onto the sidewalk by one arm before stepping quickly up myself, narrowly avoiding the car that'd been coming at us. It swung around in a half circle before stopping, slanted towards us. I saw another car coming from the other direction and something in my head clicked. It was an ambush.

Thinking fast, I picked up Kyoko and gave her to Sango before linking both Sango and Kikyo's arms with Kyome's and shoving them towards the house we were standing in front of which, conveniently was just a few houses down from ours. Unfortunately, with Kyome pregnant, they wouldn't make it to her house, so I had to go with the next best thing.

"Get to the house, I'll hold them off."

"What're you—" Sango began to protest, trying to turn around towards me.

"Now is _not _the time to be arguing with me Sango!" I demanded pushing her towards the house once more, my eyes flickering from the first car, which hadn't moved, to the second, which was turning towards us at that very moment. She seemed to understand my urgency and started helping Tatiana up to the house as fast as was possible.

"If I'm not back in an hour call the police." I said, my head half turned, watching their progress from the corner of my eye. I saw Kikyo nod. At the far end of the street, I saw a black van driving towards me slowly. Obviously the driver was trying to be dramatic. I stooped, eyes still on the black van, and picked up three decent sized rocks, hiding them in my fists and staying in a kneeling position. I heard the door open and Kyome whisper to the old man who lived there, and that sound acted as a trigger.

I rushed to my feet, threw one of the rocks at the window of the first car as hard as I could and sprinted in the other direction, hearing the window shatter. As I passed the second car, I threw another one of the rocks at the windshield, not pausing to look at the damage, instead using my ears. I heard the rock go straight through and I guessed it hit the driver by the cursing I heard from that direction.

And then I just ran. I knew the van was following from a distance, waiting for me to go down a dark street or a deserted alley. I pulled out my cell phone and called Sesshou to warn him about what was going on. I knew he couldn't come get me; I was in San Jose after all. By the time he got here, I'd be gone.

"Hello." I heard him answer.

"Sess!" I cried, relieved that he wasn't too busy to answer his phone.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" He asked, hearing the urgency in my voice. I tuned onto a street and cursed, speeding up. It wasn't a street like I'd thought, it was an alley.

"Someone's following me in a black van. I don't know who it is or what they want but if something happens to me, I want you to hear it so you know."

Just then I reached a dead end.

"Shit!" I yelled, turning around and looking the van dead in its headlights. I turned my phone all the way down so that nobody would hear Sesshou yelling at me through the phone and slid it into the hidden pocket of my sweats. It'd stopped and the driver and passenger doors had both opened. My stomach erupted with butterflies, but not good ones, and my heart was pounding. I didn't know who these people were but their intentions couldn't be good. I could still faintly hear Sesshou yelling at me.

"Well, well, well… What do we have here?" I heard a nasal, irritating, high pitched voice say sarcastically. I recognized the voice and scowled.

"Yura."

"Ding, ding, ding! Correct you are. You wanna know what you win?"

"Fuck you." I all but growled at her. She chuckled.

"Get her girls."

All of a sudden, from the direction of the van, three girls came at me, swinging. I fought back as well as I could, and wasn't doing as bad as I thought I would be, when suddenly, I felt two sets of hands grab me by my arms. The three I was fighting immediately stopped hitting me and backed off. I struggled wildly against my captors' hands and saw two of the girls come and help restrain me. They practically dragged me to where Yura was standing.

"Got anything to say to me?" She asked smugly once I was directly in front of her.

"Yeah," I said." I think you're a stupid, weak, cowardly whore who has to get others to do her dirty work. And I think it's funny." With that, her smug smile turned to an angry frown just before she lifted her hand and backhanded me. In retaliation, I lifted my foot and kicked her in the chin. I laughed as she stumbled backwards, grabbing her mouth in pain. I felt two feet hitting the backs of my knees, hard, and the girls used the bend in my knees to force me down onto them to keep me from using my feet again. I looked up and saw Yura shake her head before kneeling in front of me.

"I wasn't supposed to lose my temper." I heard her mutter and saw with satisfaction that her mouth was bleeding. She turned to the side and spit some of the blood out before speaking to me. "I'll overlook everything, all the insults, and the fact that you just kicked the shit outta me, and I'll let you go… on one condition."

"What do you want from me bitch?" I asked. I admit, I was curious. I more than likely broke a tooth or two and I've insulted her multiple times and she's willing to let go of all that? What could she want…? I gasped inwardly and thought the name just as she spoke it,

"Sesshoumaru. I want you to dump Sesshoumaru so I can have him."

I snorted. "One, hell no. Two, even if I did, he wouldn't go out with you. He don't like you bitch get over it and move the fuck on."

"You might want to think about that before you make that your final answer."

I pretended to think about it for a few silent moments and then spoke,

"Here's my final answer. You're a stupid, arrogant, ugly, unworthy, desperate, stalking bitch, and I only have one other thing to say. Fuck. You." And with that, I spit in her face.

I heard her screech angrily and laughed as she fell backwards. That was the last thing I remembered before something blunt hit the back of my head and my world went black.

Chapter 13

I opened my eyes slowly, making sure not to move at all lest I alert someone I was awake. The first thing I noticed was that I was sitting up. The next thing I noticed, which I could tell by jerking my hands and feet, as if a twitch in sleep, was that I my wrists were tied behind my back and my ankles were tied to a chair. I then noticed that room smelled like must, dust, and a little bit of mold. Listening intently, I could faintly hear the sound of footsteps and voices through one of the walls. It didn't sound like anyone was in the room with me though, so I chanced opening my eyes. My head began pounding as soon as the light touched them.

Nobody was in the room though, like I'd thought. Sighing, half in relief, half in irritation, I leaned back in the chair I was in, and waited. I knew she would come, and I knew she would make me wait possibly hours before she came. So I let my thoughts wander in the meantime.

I wasn't sure how long I'd been unconscious for, but I knew it wasn't a little five minute nap. I was too awake for that. I looked around again. This definitely wasn't a Santa Clara or San Jose apartment either. I don't know how I knew that, I just did. I could feel it. I wasn't in the bay area at all anymore.

_I wonder if Sesshou called the police… He doesn't like them much, but just because you don't like something doesn't mean you don't need it… _

I felt kind of bad that I was making him go through all this. I didn't like to wish bad on people, but I hope she gets what's coming to her. Sess and I have gone through more than enough. We deserve to be left alone after all the crap we've had to deal with.

"Stupid wench, pining after him for three years when he don't even want her ugly ass…"

"What was that?"

I groaned at her voice, irritated already. She closed the door to the apartment behind her, glaring at me.

"You heard me." I said. "So why do you want me to repeat it? You know it's just gonna make you mad."

She came right in front of me and looked dead in my face. "I like to know what my haters are saying about me."

As soon as the word 'haters' left her mouth, I threw my head back and laughed until my stomach hurt and tears were leaking from my eyes. Sniffing and shaking my head trying to get a hold of myself, I said, "Now why in all hell would _I_ hate on _you_? I have everything you want and more."

It was her turn to laugh. I rolled my eyes, knowing she was just covering for her envy. I knew I was right. When she stopped laughing, she looked down into my eyes and said, "Name one thing you have that I want."

"Sesshoumaru" I said immediately. I saw her face redden slightly before she spoke.

"Besides him. Because that's only temporary."

I rolled my eyes before speaking. "You are such an idiot. Sesshou and I have been dating for three years, friends for four. He liked me when he was going out with you. D'you really think he's gonna let me go to go back to you when I've been with him through hella shit we've had to go through? You're on some serious shit to really believe that."

The look in her eyes told me she did. I sighed and shook my head.

"You're insane…" I muttered. She laughed again.

"No I'm not. Insanity is doing the same thing over and over and expecting a different result. I'm trying something new."

"Something stupid! Sesshoumaru doesn't love you Yura. He doesn't even _like_ you. He thinks you're a psychopathic stalker who needs to move the hell on!"

She shook her head. "He _does _love me. He just doesn't know it yet because you're always in his face. Once he realizes how much I love him, he'll realize we were meant to be together."

I sighed and looked at her in disbelief. She couldn't be serious. She just _had _to be joking. I started to feel bad for her.

"You do _not_ love Sesshou." I said harshly.

"Yes I do!" she cried, punching me.

Spitting blood into her face, I continued on. "No you don't. If you loved him, you'd let him go. You'd let him be happy without you because you'd know he deserves it. You're not in love, you're obsessed."

She began pulling on her hair and on her clothes, pacing back and forth in front of me… like she didn't know what to do with herself. With a start, I realized she was acting how I'd wanted to act when I found out Kayden was in the hospital…

Getting a hold on herself, she glared at me before turning and going into another room. I couldn't see her any longer, but I heard her open a drawer and rummage through it for a minute before coming back into the living room. There was duck tape in her hands. She taped my mouth shut, turned on a radio to a level that was loud, but not loud enough for people to complain, and then left me there. Alone once again.

Looking around, I tried to find anything on the floor that I could use to escape. Finding nothing, I began trying to get my hands free. I wasn't sure about her mental stability, and so I wasn't sure she would understand that I needed to be fed to survive and keep her from being charged with murder. Because if I died, Sesshou had heard me say her name, he'd heard her voice… it was over for her if I died. Even if I survived and she only got kidnapping charges it was over for her, because once she got out, me and my girls were going to beat her ass until she turned blue. And nobody was going to believe her when she said I did it because she has motivation to want me in jail.

I had hope that I would be found before I died of starvation… there was no way she could keep me quiet for that long… Right?

* * *

A/N: Chapter 13 up! How long is Kagome going to be locked up in there? Is Yura going to let her die? Will Sesshoumaru (In all his ooc glory) come and save her?

Reviews make me type faster ; p

So do drawings of my story. : )


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

Chapter 14

So I was wrong. There was a way for her to keep me quiet. It's been about a week and a half, maybe two, since Yura put me here and I think I'm going insane; probably from the lack of food or water. I've never in my life gone a day without eating, and thanks to her, I've now gone ten or more. The agonizing hunger pains in my stomach had receded into dull aches a few days prior, while the small headaches had turned into full blown migraines. I'm still not sure how I can think without my head exploding. My bladder was screaming at me, Yura hadn't shown up yet to let me go pee. She did this daily. At around noon, she'd show up at the apartment and let me out of the tape to go pee, and then wrestle me, or knock me unconscious, to put me back onto the chair because I'd never go willingly.

I sighed as I heard the door open. Half from the relief of being able to pee, and half from irritation and anger that she's been able to keep me here, quiet, unheard, for a week. Yura walked in and grabbed the scissors off the counter before cutting the tape from my legs and wrists. I raced to the bathroom.

Locking the door behind me, I did my business and checked myself out in the mirror, cringing at the reflection. I'd been sweating due to the summer heat, so my hair had begun to curl and tangle up; my eyes were lifeless and had heavy bags underneath them from crying and not sleeping a lot; my wrists and ankles were red and raw and I was getting a rash from the tape. My cheeks were sunken and the prominence in my cheekbones, which had looked cute before, now made me look sick. Looking down and lifting my shirt up with shaking fingers, I realized that I'd lost a lot of weight already.

I heard Yura banging on the door as I let my shirt drop back over my stomach and one lone tear slid down my face. I looked to the window, which was bared, and sighed shakily in disappointment before wiping my face and preparing myself for the massive migraine I had to get worse. Then I opened the door, ramming my shoulder into her chest, and trying to run to the door. Inches from it, she tackled me to the ground and wrestled a strip of duct tape over my mouth to stifle the scream I'd started to let out. I elbowed her in the nose, satisfied at the crack I heard at the connection. Crawling forward, I lunged for the door, when it opened forcefully and hit me in the head. The darkness of being unconscious was welcome this time as the pounding in my head receded.

I awoke this time to the sound of rock music in my ears. My favorite band was on the radio, Evanescence. That's when an idea hit me; an idea so crazy and unsure that I wasn't sure if I should try it. But my choices were limited, so I looked towards the radio, and started to rock my chair from one side to the next, gaining more height with each rock. Finally, I managed to knock my chair completely over right onto my arm, my head about two inches from the radio. I heard a stifled crack, but paid it no attention.

Sighing in relief at my close call and thinking that this wasn't exactly the most well thought out plan, I squirmed closer to the radio until I was right next to it, wincing at the intense pain in my arm, and lifted my head up to where the word 'Volume' was written in bold font above two buttons. Pressing my nose against the button that pointed up I turned the rock music up until it was excruciating to my ears. Cringing as far away from the radio as I could, I waited.

I don't know when I fell asleep, but pounding on the door woke me up and I tried to smile. Over the loud volume of the radio, which was still playing, I heard someone on the other side of the door speak,

"This is the police, open the door!"

_I'd love to open the door and run the hell outta here, but I can't because I'm taped to a God forsaken chair… _I thought with a snort. I heard a 'bang' as the door was thrown open and three uniformed cops came in, guns in hand. The front most one spotted me right away and, putting his gun down, ran over to where I was, my arm still throbbing. Ripping the tape off my mouth, the cop asked me my name.

"Kagome Higurashi." I said. My voice was quiet, and raspy from disuse.

"Kagome?" He asked, leaning over me and taking the tape off my wrists as gently as he possibly could. I nodded as he paused, looking at me. "How long have you been here?"

I looked passed him to the wall, thinking.

"I don't know… a week or two I think…" I cleared my throat, hoping to gain my normal voice back. I hated the weakness of my new voice.

"Do you know you brought you here?" the cop asked me after a moment. I felt my arms fall and brought them in front of me before speaking.

"Yes." There it was. That was the voice I recognized as my own. Rubbing the wrist of my injured arm with my non-injured hand, I spoke again. "Her name is Yura something, she's like twenty, and she's my boyfriend's ex."

He nodded before speaking, "Let's get you out of here." he said, trying to lift me.

"I can walk." I protested, pulling away from him for the most part and standing on unsteady legs. He kept a grip on my uninjured arm to make sure I was ok and guided me out of the apartment and into the open air. Pulling myself free of his grip, I took a deep breath of the fresh, open air, and for the first time in weeks, I smiled.

* * *

**Review reply(s):**

**Kattana:**** First of all, thank you! Yours is the first review that I've replied to because you actually said something in your review other than "GREAT STORY" or "GOOD CHAPTER." Thank you for that. Reviews like yours are rare and highly appreciated. And yeah, i know. Sesshoumaru staying out of it was a little... asshole-ish. His ooc-ness is based on my x bf, who is still a great friend of mine n he's the type who knows if i can handle something or not and if he knows i can handle it, he stays out of it. and kagome (i think she's ooc too...) is based more on me, an i'm the type of person who will get mad if you try to help me and i think i can handle it. so there was a reason for that happening. Thanks again for your review, i hope to get another one from you on this chapter.  
**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"So where do you live?" the officer who rescued me asked from the front seat. I was extremely uncomfortable riding in the backseat of the cop car. I felt like a criminal, but I hadn't done anything wrong.

"I'm back and forth between Santa Clara and Sacramento." My voice was still wrong. It was raspy and it scratched my throat to speak.

"You're a long way from home then aren't you…?" His partner spoke up.

"I don't know. Where is this place?"

"You're in the outskirts of Los Angeles. I'm honestly surprised you lasted as long as you did in that apartment. The last tenants were out in a week; that's a really bad neighborhood"

"It's not like I had much of a choice…" I muttered, silently thanking God for my life, my sanity and my well being altogether.

We soon reached the LAPD police department and the two officers I arrived with guided me to the back and sat me at a table in a room alone. It looked like an interrogation room. Then they brought me a phone and left me alone. I immediately picked up the receiver and dialed the familiar numbers to call Sesshou.

"Hello…" He answered exasperatedly. He sounded tired, and horribly depressed.

"Sess…?" I questioned, to make sure it was actually him and not Miroku. The two sound very much alike.

"Kagome?" He suddenly sounded hopeful, as though he wasn't expecting me to come back. I couldn't blame him.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Oh shit, where are you? Are you alright? Who're you with? How'd you-"

"Woah, slow down Babe." I cut him off, stifling a laugh. I was giddy with pleasure at being able to hear his voice again. "I'm in LA, I'm fine, and I'm at the police station. Can you come get me?"

"LA….? How the hell…"

"It was Yura. I know you heard her voice when I was on the phone with you before. She kidnapped me and kept me in an apartment I guess in LA."

"What the fuck! Why the hell would she do something like that?"

"I think it's safe to say that the bitch is crazy Sess…" I sighed. "As in she should be in the crazy house kind of crazy. If she wouldn't have left me in a filthy apartment for weeks with no food or water I might feel bad for her." Sesshoumaru laughed and I smiled. It sounded to me like he hadn't laughed in a while and I was glad to be the one to put a smile on his face. "So how long has it been exactly?" I asked hesitantly. I was nervous to find out exactly how long I'd been in that damned apartment.

"About a month…."

"Fuck!" I yelled, tensing. I heard something drop distantly. It sounded like it came from the mirror… Damn cops. "That's hella long! How the hell am I still alive?" I wondered aloud.

"I don't know but I'm glad you are."

I smiled and my entire demeanor relaxed. "I'm sure you are. So am I."

"How'd you get outta there…?" Sesshoumaru asked me, curiosity creeping into his voice.

"I tipped my chair over and turned the radio up as loud as it would go. Apparently someone complained, which was what I was hoping for. I think I bruised one of the bones in my arm though."

Just then one of the officers that rescued me walked in.

"Is someone going to come get you?" He asked. I nodded.

"Not today though. Can I see a doctor?" I asked, lifting up my hurt forearm.

"What do you mean, not today? I'm already on my way." I heard Sesshoumaru say in my ear. I laughed.

"Actually, my boyfriend's on his way right now."

"Alright. I'll take you to the hospital right now. I just got off duty."

"Thank you." I said to him. "Sessh, I'll call you from the hospital."

"Ok."

I flexed my fingers in irritation. So my arm actually was broken, and needed to be in a cast. This irked me to no end. Not only did I almost starve to death, I also broke my arm.

"That wench is crazy." I said to Sesshoumaru over the phone, staring at the ebony black cast that covered my entire forearm.

"You've said that a good ten times now Gome."

"Well she is!" I said childishly. It'd been a good couple hours since the last time I'd spoke to Sesshou on the phone, after I got to the hospital and the cast had been put on my arm, I fell asleep. A yawn escaped my lips, accentuating the fact that I only just woke up.

Sesshoumaru laughed at me and I could picture him shaking his head at me right at that moment.

"So, I'm about to be in LA in a minute, do you know how to get to wherever you're at?"

"No, hold on, I'm gonna go find someone who does." I got up to go but right at that moment the door opened and a nurse walked in.

"Is there something I can help you with?" She asked.

"Yeah, actually there is. Would you do me the biggest favor and tell my boyfriend how to get here from the freeway? We don't really know our way around…"

The nurse smiled and nodded, heading over to where the phone was at.

I sighed in irritation. The incompetent LA police couldn't find Yura. They had theorized that she'd most likely fled the area once discovering that I was no longer where she'd left me. That wasn't a problem, really, just annoying. The only other place she could go was back to Sac and if anybody I know spotted her while she was out there, she was going to wish the cops had found her. The nurse turned to me, phone in hand, and said,

"Your boyfriend is right around the corner. Would you like me to walk you to the doors so you can meet him?"

I nodded. "Yeah, thanks." I stood up and stretched, glaring at my crippled arm from the corner of my eye.

The nurse smiled at me and walked out the door. I followed her around corner after corner until we reached an elevator. Right by the elevator was the front entrance to the hospital, and walking in right at that moment was Sesshoumaru. Leaving the nurse's side quickly, I ran to Sess as fast as my tired legs would carry me and flung myself ecstatically into his chest, wrapping my arms around his neck as if he were my lifeline.

After a moment to catch his balance, Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around me, laughing.

"Did you have to attack me?" he asked into my hair.

"Do you know how long it's been since I've seen you?"

"A month and a few days." He pulled back from me and moved my hair out of my face. "Can we go now? You know neither one of us likes hospitals…"

"Yes you can leave." My doctor said from behind me. He held his hand out for my wrist and I gave it to him, allowing him to remove the hospital bracelet from my wrist.

"Thank you." I said with a smile before allowing Sess to steer me out of the hospital doors and to his waiting car.

Once both of us were settled in the car, Sesshou reached across and gently grabbed my face, pulling it towards him, and placed his lips on mine in a mind blowing kiss. When we parted, both breathless, it took me a few seconds for my mind to catch up, and when I finally opened my eyes, Sesshoumaru's were smoldering with an unspoken passion so fierce that it blew me away. He touched my face softly before pulling back into his seat and putting the car in reverse.

That's when things started going downhill.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the semi-long update, i know it's been a while but i had a small case of writer's block and almost no time to write because of school and stuff.

Fluffymatekris: I agree. As you can see, she did. ; p

Kattana: I absolutely LOVE your reviews! Yup, Kagome is based on me and you damn right I can get down! Haha. Yeah, if she had thought of the chair earlier then maybe she wouldn't have been in such bad shape, but sometimes your mind doesn't work how you want it to when you're in a situation like that. And the only reason she blacked out when she got to the door was because somebody pushed it open really hard and she hit her head on the corner pretty hard. And yeah, my x's brother and a lot of my friends are bloods too. I can't give away anything about how Sess is going to be acting now, but I will say that you won't be expecting it at all.

Love to all!

Bella


	16. Chapter 16 The end

A/N: If you were wondering how things would go wrong, your answer's in this chapter! this is also the last chapter of the story. i was thinking of starting a sequal, but i dont want to do 1 if nobody will read it. so if you guys want one let me know and i'll get to work on that right away. i may need some new names for that too... also, i'd love it if you guys could give me some ideas for a new title because i'm really not satisfied with the current one. thank you!

**guitarbebexoxo: thank you for your review. you find out how things go downhill in this chap. Enjoy!**

**hyuugahinata95: lol Romeo and Juliette didnt go through so much. they had it rough, but they died at the end of the play. that's one of the main differences i think. Kagome and Sesshoumaru live throughout the whole story. and yeah, Kagome's personality is based on my own. i'm glad you like it. and yeah. basically she's reminiscing on her and sessh's relationship and just reminiscing on how her life used to be period... you get more of an insight into that in the sequal. if you and my other readers want one...**

**Kattana: yes it's definately bad. and her in the hospital and being kidnapped is actually part of the reason. but that's all i'll give away. ; p not to sound racist or anything, but you're black huh...? ****Hahaha. it hella seems like it. and if not, you ghetto. haha. not tryina discriminate or nothin cuz im black too im jus wonderin.**

_**ON WITH THE STORY!!**_

**  
**

Chapter 16

When Sesshoumaru and I finally got back to Sacramento, the entire eight hour car ride drenched in an uncomfortable silence, I was engulfed in hugs and pats on the back and on my head.

I was also welcomed with the news that Sesshou and my dad had formed a truce, a fact that I could not celebrate with the former because he'd been away on tour with Miroku and Sango since the day I got back. They'd all decided to start as a group and called themselves Hood Fab; Tiny S, Yung Ro and ST. It hurt that they left right when I came back, without even trying to spend any time with me at all but they'd all said that the tour couldn't be postponed so it couldn't be helped.

I sighed in boredom and frustration. The only people here to keep me company were Inuyasha and Kikyo and Inu had football practice every day and Kiki was a cheerleader.

I tried to keep myself busy with summer classes at Sac State and working at this restaurant and modeling for my friend Bankotsu and Jakotsu's company, but every time I laid down to go to sleep, after all the homework was finished and the apartment clean, the loneliness would creep up on me. So I spent most of my summer with Jaken and Souta. We went swimming a lot and went to the movies and just chilled. Summer wasn't so bad with my big cousin and my big brother to hang out with. They were crazy as hell, but fun to be around because of it.

Sango, Miroku, and Sess were gone almost all summer and when they finally got back, it was just in time for my birthday.

Miro and Sess treated me and Sango, who shared my birthday surprisingly, to dinner before taking us to a club, where we were allowed in as VIP because of their fame. All in all, it was a wonderful eighteenth birthday, made all the better when Sess gave me a circle of love necklace. He didn't say anything besides "Happy Birthday" when he gave it to me, but his eyes said "I'll always love you" for a moment before icing over.

That alone scared me shitless. I'd always been able to read Sess through his eyes. Now it looked like… like he was trying to block me out… but why would he want to do that to me…?

That night was the first night that I'd been able to be with Sess in like three months and it was the most wonderful thing in the world. I'd never slept so soundly.

But when I woke up the next morning, Sesshou wasn't there. At first, I thought maybe he was just in the bathroom or in the kitchen, so I got up, donned Sesshoumaru's discarded white tee shirt from the floor, and walked into the kitchen. He wasn't there. So I walked down the hall to the bathroom. The door was open, and the room was empty. I started to get worried and rushed to the room we shared, grabbed my cell phone and dialed Sess's familiar number. It rang once… twice… it rang a third time and then, finally, someone answered.

"Hello…?" the voice wasn't his.

"Sesshou…?" I asked, just to be sure.

"I'm sorry miss but I think you have the wrong…" The phone slipped from my hand and fell to the floor in slow motion. He'd changed his number… and I didn't have it. I ran down the hall and pounded on Miroku and Sango's room door. Miro answered after a moment donned in nothing but a pair of red basketball shorts. I was no longer affected by how he liked to walk around the house.

"What?" He asked me sharply. I was unaffected by his tone.

"Where the hell is Sess and why is his number changed?"

Guilt flashed across Miroku's face before he shook his head and muttered something that sounded like "I can't believe he went through with it…" before lifting his head and saying, "I don't know where he is, and he asked me not to give you his new number."

I was taken back. I hadn't known what to expect but if I had, Sesshou not wanting to speak to me would _not_ have even crossed my mind. Tears sprang into my eyes and I fought with all my will to not let them spill. I would _not_ show weakness for someone who doesn't care about me.

"_Why_?" I demanded.

Miro was surprised at my voice, so low it was almost a growl. "I don't know. He just said not to give it to you and said that he might be leaving soon."

"When's he coming back?" I asked. The look on Miroku's face gave me my answer. "No…" I muttered so quietly it was nothing more than a whisper on the wind.

I turned swiftly on my heel and ran back into the room Sess and I had shared and threw open the closet door, leaving his side of the closet open. It was empty. The dam of resolve I'd kept up to keep myself from crying crumbled to dust and tears flowed like twin rivers from my eyes. I felt my knees give away; no longer able to hold my weight, and then I felt them hit the carpeted floor.

"How could he do this to me…?" I muttered to myself. I let out a sob and curled myself around my knees. I heard footsteps running towards the room and then Sango's voice.

"Gome…" She was coming towards me and I saw her kneel to my left from the corner of my eye. She wrapped her arms around me; trying to comfort me. It was a worthless effort. There was only one person who could comfort me, and he was gone, and not coming back.

Sesshou was gone and he wasn't coming back.

The thought alone hurt me so much that it was difficult to get air into my lungs. I started gasping and my body started going into slight convulsions. I couldn't breathe. Before I lost consciousness, I heard Sango's panicked voice call out,

"Miroku! Come quick! Kagome's having a panic attack!"

Then I heard Miroku's voice, "Dammit! I'm gonna beat Sesshoumaru's ass when I see him…"

Then, everything went black and I heard no more.

I awoke, hours later, in a hospital bed, alone. There was nobody here, but there was a card lying next to me, and a bunch of balloons all around the room. Red and black of course. I picked up the card and opened it. Written there, in Sango's neat hand writing, said,

"Gome, I'm sorry I couldn't be there when you woke up, but Roku and I had to go meet Sess in Hollywood to go back on tour. We're both planning on kicking his ass when we see him. This shit is inexcusable…" I couldn't read anymore. Sango, my best friend, like a sister to me, had left my side to go to his.

I know now that I shouldn't have thought of it like this, but it hurt me that there was nobody in my hospital room when I woke up, especially since I hated hospitals.

Tears cascaded down my face once again, and I threw my head back in anguish and screamed out all my frustrations. There were no words, no tone. Just pain.

Sesshoumaru was gone.

I screamed louder.

* * *

A/n: Bet none of you saw that coming.

so now you all know what to do

REVIEW!!

Sequal or no...?

* * *


	17. SEQUAL UP

Sequal up

Sequal up!!

It's on my profile, the title is "Unspoken Words" there's a reason for EVERYTHING in that story. R&R pplz!

Review replies…:

**Guitarbebexoxo**: there's actually a reason he left which will be explained later on in "Unspoken Words"

**HyuugaHinata95**: haha. Thanks, I think you're right. People really **don't **know what they're missing. Hope you like the sequal too!

**emma221**: thanks for your input, sequal's up! Hope you like it

**Kattana**: it's official, you're my favorite. Hahaha. I can relate. People are always surprised when I say I like to read and even more so when I say I like to write. A good friend of mine calls me weird all the time because I like to write but she's reading the story and she likes it so far I think. L0l. And yeah, I get what you're saying about ppl calling you white girl. My brother used to call me white washed until I went off on his irritatin ass. And see, getting on my bad side is more like facing off Naraku. I'll act like everything is all good and then when you're least expecting it… BAM!! Hahaha. And I don't blame you on the chapter. It was painful to write, believe me, it actually hurt my heart. Now I cant tell you much without giving away the entire sequal, but like I told Guitarbebexoxo, there's actually a reason for him leaving. As for Miroku and Sango, they didn't think he'd actually leave her. They figured he'd do the smart thing and have a little communication. Boy were they wrong, right? And lastly, gutting him like a fish wasn't an option mostly because she was to depressed at the time to do so.


End file.
